Lost Our Way
by Ogregal
Summary: Thorin and his company,and Bilbo arrive in the Misty Mountains. During a nasty thunderstorm, they ended up magically in another realm(New York)
1. Introduction

**Lost Our Way**

**When Thorin, Bilbo and company faced a nasty thunderstorm in the Misty Mountains, the end up in another place and time, and unexpectedly arrive at a woman's home. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**New York City, **

**Late April, 2013**

It was a normal busy work day in New York, and a woman named Mandy Lawson, in her mid thirties, just opened up her fantasy book store. Mandy had dreamt for many years of owning and running a book store, and since she loved books, especially Science Fiction and Fantasy, she decided she would open up a book store in that specialty. It had been a really slow day at work for her, and so she decided to open up her lap top and browse around a website looking at pictures. Of course, the pictures she looked at are from her favorite book and movie, The Hobbit. She mostly looked at the ones with Thorin, Fili, and Kili on them. During her off time, while at home, she did lots of drawings and paintings.

She looked over through some of her own work she posted, and laughed. "Still needs some improvement." Mandy said aloud to herself Suddenly, a few customers entered and brought some books from her. One of them, she recognized as her best friend Tara. "You're still reading the Hobbit?" asked Tara. "Yes, why?" replied Mandy. "

"It seems that you're always have your head in the book, Mandy! Is there any other books you do read?" joked Tara. "Yes! Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and Return of the King!" grinned Mandy. "You are something, Mandy. Do you still have that obsessive crush on that dwarf you like so well?" said Tara. "What is this? Playing twenty questions? Tara I got other customers who are waiting, you know. We can talk later at home!" said Mandy, smiling. "Well I have to go to work soon any way! Talk to you later!" said Tara. "You too!" said Mandy.

When the day ended, Mandy went home to her apartment. Satisfied with how her day went, she went into the kitchen for a soda, and she sat down, turning on her TV. Luckily, her favorite ghost hunting reality show is on. "Yes, I cannot wait to watch this episode!" Mandy said out loud, taking a sip of her drink

**Middle Earth,**

**Misty Mountains**

Thorin and his company arrived at the Misty Mountains, and it was storming really bad. It was Suddenly they saw Stone Giants fighting amongst each other.

And it felt like an earthquake below their feet. Suddenly, Bilbo slipped over the edge, reaching for Dwalin, trying to climb back up. Thorin went down to assist Dwalin in rescuing Bilbo. Thorin felt in his gut something is going to happen eventually. Then lightening struck, Bilbo fell, followed by Thorin, Dwalin and the other dwarves. Thorin closed his eyes. _We're goners! This is Bilbo and Gandalf's fault, _Thorin thought. The next morning, Thorin and his companions woke up in bright sun light outside in a Park! Thorin stood up and looked around, followed by Bilbo and the other dwarves.

"Where in Durin's name are we?" asked Thorin, hotly. "Thorin, we are no longer in the Misty Mountains! How can this possibly happen? Where are we?" panicked Ori. "Just calm down! Everybody calm down! We'll find a way out of this." said Thorin. Thorin looked ahead and in the distance, he sees a high rise apartment. "What are you looking at, Thorin?" asked Balin. "For some reason, we're in a city with a bunch of houses and apartments. Maybe we can go that apartment over there, see if someone can help us out!" said Thorin. "Good idea." said Fili, in agreement.

And they all agreed to make their way to the high rise apartment. Meanwhile in the apartment, Mandy decided to have a day off from work today, to clean her apartment.

As Mandy was about to sit down for some lunch, she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Mandy. Mandy wouldn't open the door for strangers, especially in New York city. "Thorin Oakenshield, we are in need of help. Please open your door!" said Thorin's voice from outside the door. Mandy couldn't believe she is hearing this. This must be some kind of colossal joke. It better not be one of her friends cosplaying as Thorin, just to pull a prank on Mandy. "Eddie, that better not be you! You can have all the fun you want!" called out Mandy. "This isn't a joke, woman! Let us in!" demanded Thorin, firmly.

_Why is Eddie has to be so persistent?! _Mandy thought, and she decided to open the door. And to her surprise, she realized it wasn't no joke at all, and most certainly not her friend Eddie. It was the real Thorin Oakenshield and his companions. "Oh my god!" screamed Mandy, and she fainted. "Some host she is!" mumbled Gloin. "Why did she do that for?" asked Fili. "Maybe we're a little scary to her, and she freaked out." said Kili, grinning thinking of Mandy's spell amusing. Thorin knelt to her. "Bring me a cloth, Gloin!" demanded Thorin. As the other dwarves made their way into Mandy's apartment, Thorin placed a cloth on Mandy's forehead, as he held her.

Five minutes later, Mandy came too, and she looked up into Thorin's blue eyes. "Are you okay, miss?" asked Thorin, kindly. "Uh, uh!" said Mandy weakly.

"Here, let me help you up!" said Thorin, and he helped Mandy stand up. "Tell me your name, miss!" said Thorin. "I am Mandy Lawson. I run a bookstore here in New York. You're in New York city by the way." said Mandy. "We're not in Middle Earth at all?" said Thorin. "No, I'm afraid not." said Mandy. "Do you think you can help us?" asked Thorin. "To get back to Middle Earth?" said Mandy. "No, to fly to the moon, woman! Yes, to get back to Middle Earth!" said Thorin, hotly. "Well you don't have to get your underwear in a wod, Thorin! Yes I'll help you!" said Mandy. Kili chuckled at Mandy's comment.

"You don't mind if we stay here with you until we do leave?" asked Fili. "Of course I don't mind! I don't mind at all!" smiled Mandy. The thought of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit staying with her is very exciting. "Well I can imagine you all are tired and hungry. I'm going to order some pizza. And there's a store not to far from here, and buy some beer for all of you!" said Mandy, kindly. "And tea for me!" Bilbo spoken up. "And red wine!" said Thorin. Mandy laughed. "Wow, do I feel like a bartender!" chuckled the woman. Bilbo walked up to Mandy. "That's exactly how I feel, Mandy. Those dwarves done the same to me when they first arrived at my home!" smiled Bilbo.

After ordering pizza, Mandy wanted to take a trip to the store to buy drinks for her guests. "You're not going alone. This city looks to dangerous for you to walk alone." said Thorin. "Thorin, I'm used to the goings on in this city. Besides that, I have a gun in my purse I can use. Its blanks any way so I wouldn't get in trouble." said Mandy. "What's a gun?" asked Thorin. "You have no idea what a gun-never mind. A gun is a weapon, Thorin. A very powerful weapon." said Mandy. "So your gun is a weapon of your choice?" said Thorin. "Yes. I'm also proficient with a bow and sword too. I took lessons in archery and fencing when I was younger, and still taking the lessons." said Mandy.

"Fine, go ahead. We'll wait!" said Thorin, trusting that Mandy would do okay on her own. Ten minutes later, Mandy arrived with the drinks, and she brought herself more soda too. "BEER!" shouted the dwarves in delighted. Mandy laughed. She never knew anyone would get so excited over beer, well of course besides her friends Eddie and Tara. "Thank you!" said Thorin. "This pizza is good!" said Bombur, enjoying the food. "You'll probably eat the entire box, Bombur!" joked Bofur. Mandy laughed. "it's a good thing I went for twenty boxes of pizza! Bombur is definitely going to town on the pizza." said Mandy. "Wow, I like pizza. I have to learn to make this!" beamed Bilbo.

"Its not that hard, Bilbo. I have Italian in my blood, and my family made pizza's by scratch." said Mandy. "It is good!" said Thorin. Thorin got full on his third slice, while the other dwarves kept eating. Bilbo gotten full from his fourth slice, and leaned back, patting his stomach in relief. "You don't mind if we smoke do you?" asked Thorin. "I don't mind at all. I smoke myself!" said Mandy. "You? Smoke a pipe? We never heard a woman smoke a pipe before? Are you sure you're a human woman?" said Kili. "No, no, no silly! I smoke cigarettes you goof!" said Mandy, picking up her pack of cigarettes, taking a cigarette out and lightening one up. Thorin smiled.

Thorin thought Mandy smoking a stick was rather amusing, and attractive. "Its too quiet in here! I'm going to turn on some music." said Mandy. "Music? What do you play?" asked Bofur. "Oh, I don't play anything, I have a thing that plays music. Its called a Media player. Its on my computer!" said Mandy, and she opened her lap top, opening the media player on the computer, and pressed play. The song 'Push it' by Salt N Pepper played. The dwarves didn't know what to make of this song. Kili thought it was rather amusing, and he stood up and started dancing. Mandy laughed.

"Its okay to dance. This is one of my favorite songs. I dance to this one all the time!" said Mandy. "Well don't just stand there, Mandy! Dance with me!" cheered Kili. Mandy stood up and danced with Kili, Fili shortly approached them, and danced with Kili and Mandy. Thorin rolled his eyes.

Even the other dwarves and Bilbo as well started to dance. Thorin just sat and watched them, as Mandy, the dwarves and Bilbo danced. Suddenly, the first song ended, and another song began, but the song was slower. "Oh, they just had to slow it down!" complained Kili. "Yes. I really like this song, it's a beautiful, beautiful song." said Mandy. "Keeper of the Stars? That sounds like an elvish song to me." said Thorin. "Thorin, it's a country western love song. And its mostly certainly NOT elvish!" corrected Mandy. They sat and listened. "Someone has to slow dance with me!" spoken up Mandy.

"Slow dance? Like in close physical contact type?" said Kili. "Yes." said Mandy. Thorin stood up. "May I have this dance, Miss Lawson?" asked Thorin, gently and extending his hand. Mandy smiled. "The pleasure is all yours, my King!" smiled Mandy, with a curtsey. Thorin smiled, placing his arm around Mandy's waist. "All you need to do is sway back and forth, Thorin. No need to get all fancy on me! I was considering of taking ball room dancing lessons, but haven't gotten around to it." said Mandy. Thorin laughed. "Ball room dance lessons? Do they have balls here in New York?" asked Thorin. "Well, yes." said Mandy.

As they danced, Thorin smiled brightly at her. "Thank you for letting us stay, Mandy. You are a very kind and generous woman." said Thorin. "You're welcome, Thorin." said Mandy.

When the song ended, Thorin and Mandy sat down. Mandy stopped the media player. "Why did you stop the music for?" asked Bofur. "Well, this might sound strange of me, but I like to hear some dwarven songs. Since I introduced you to my native music. Its only fair, you know." said Mandy. Thorin smiled. "I never thought you asked. But we don't have our instruments with us!" said Thorin. "I still have my flute with me!" said Bofur. "My late father's guitar is my attic. Can you play guitar, Thorin?" asked Mandy. "Is it something like a lute?" said Thorin. "Yes it is. My father's guitar is six string and acoustic." said Mandy.

Thorin nodded. "Yes, I can play your father's guitar." said Thorin. Mandy went to the attic, and she returned with the guitar, and handed the instrument over to Thorin. Thorin smiled. "It is almost like a lute but a different shape." said Thorin, holding the guitar to his chest, and begin to play around on the strings a little bit. Bofur took out his flute and smiled. "I'm ready when you're ready, Thorin!" said Bofur.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Soon as Thorin begin to strum the guitar, Bofur joined in with Thorin on his flute. Mandy instantly recognized the song they are playing. _Holy crap! They're playing the Misty Mountains! I get to hear them sing it in person, I love my life, _Mandy thought. And shortly, Thorin started to sing, his baritone voice rising above the music, not too long he started, the other dwarves joining in with him:

_**Far over the Misty Mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning, in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

With the final strum on the guitar, the song ended. Mandy clapped her hands. "The song is so beautiful! And all of you have beautiful voices, especially you, Thorin Oakenshield!" said Mandy. 'Thank you! If you must know, I composed the song myself!" said Thorin. "You guys should start a band!" smiled Mandy. "Hey! That's a good idea! We should start a band!" beamed Kili. "But we left our fiddles behind, Kili!" said Fili. "We can talk Miss Lawson into buying us new ones!" said Kili. Mandy laughed. "You are lucky I am making good money, gentlemen." smiled Mandy. "No, Mandy! You don't have to buy us anything, really." said Fili.

"Well if you're going to be here for a while, I have to take you all shopping for some clothes to fit in." said Mandy. "Shopping?" said Thorin. "Yes. Shopping." said Mandy. "And when are we going to do this shopping?" asked Thorin. "Tomorrow morning." said Mandy. "Okay." said Thorin. As it was getting late, the other dwarves went to bed, and Bilbo already fell asleep. Thorin and Mandy remained awake, and Mandy was working on laundry while Thorin was watching TV. "I don't understand some of this on this magic tube." said Thorin. Mandy burst into laughter when she hears Thorin calling the TV a 'magic tube'.

"Its TV. The shows, everyone is acting. Just like going to a theater, but instead of a theater, you watch it at home. A lot of the actors in the show is good!" said Mandy.

"Who are these law officers going after?" asked Thorin. "Terrorists. Terrorists are like orcs and goblins, they get violent and want to kill people and countries. They don't have no heart at all." said Mandy. "Is there anything else on?" asked Thorin. Mandy flipped through channels, and she accidently went on one showing a man and a woman, making love, and completely naked. "Oh no! We are not watching that!" snapped Thorin. Mandy laughed. "Are you sure? I'm am quite surprised of you Thorin. All the males I know get turned on watching this stuff." said Mandy. Thorin snorted. "How can anyone act out love making? Love making is a sacred for couples." said Thorin.

"You make a good point there, Thorin." said Mandy, as she continued to flip through channels. "There really isn't nothing interesting on tonight, I'll just turn it off." said Mandy, and she turned off the television. "I think just sitting here and talk is much better." said Mandy. Thorin smiled. "I agree." said Thorin. "Thorin, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Mandy, noticing Thorin looking at Mandy in awe. "I cannot help notice how beautiful you are, Mandy." said Thorin softly. Mandy blushed. "Thank you." said Mandy. "Are you married?" asked Thorin. "No, I'm not. Why?" asked Mandy.

Mandy knew where this was leading up to.

_He's not going to ask me out, is he? Oh my god! Everyone is going to get so jealous, especially some of my friends, _Mandy thought. "Mandy, you have beautiful hair! You wouldn't mind if I braid your hair?" asked Thorin. Mandy also remembered in dwarven culture, when a dwarf braids a woman's hair, is the sign of courtship. "Thorin-before you even braid my hair, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" asked Mandy. Thorin nodded. "Yes. Mandy, you have been so kind to give us shelter and food, and care, and in return, your courtship! I'm in love with you!" said Thorin softly. Mandy sat, frozen solid. She was at total loss of words. She didn't know what to say or do.

But the thought of Thorin as a boyfriend was the most thrilling idea ever, and when he sang earlier tonight with the guitar, blew her away, and turned her on at the same time. "Yes, Thorin! I want to court with you!" said Mandy. Thorin smiled. "Allow me to braid your hair, to show that you and I are together." said Thorin. And he begin to braid Mandy's hair. When he finished, Mandy turned to him, now looking into his eyes. Thorin leaned over, and kissed Mandy passionately on the lips. And when the kiss broke, Mandy begin to feel weak. It was the most amazing kiss ever, and she would never forget the kiss, ever.

Mandy leaned towards his chest, resting her head on him. "Mandy, I have another question to ask you, if you don't mind. This is a very important question." said Thorin.

"Yes, Thorin?" said Mandy. "If we do go back to Middle Earth, I want you come with me." said Thorin. "Thorin-I don't know-really. I need some time to think about this. I run a book store here, Thorin, and I cannot possibly close my store down." said Mandy. "Mandy, you have time to think of this, okay?" said Thorin. Mandy smiled. "Okay!" said Mandy. Mandy stood up. "Well Thorin, I'm getting tired. Good night, Thorin!" said Mandy. "Good night, Mandy!" said Thorin, and kissed Mandy on the lips again. And Mandy went to her bed room, and went to bed, a big smile on her face. _Thorin is one hell of a kisser! _Mandy thought, as she drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Mandy woke up and made everyone breakfast. All the dwarves and Bilbo noticed Mandy wearing small braids in her hair. "Mandy, you are wearing braids!" exclaimed Fili. "Well, what of it? Everyone wears braids." said Mandy. "But, Mandy! You don't understand! Wearing braids in your hair is a sign of courtship! Are you and Uncle Thorin an item?" said Kili. "Would you get mad if I told you that we are?" asked Mandy, concerned of the reactions from the dwarves, especially from Fili and Kili. "No, not exactly. I think its rather adorable!" grinned Kili. "You think Thorin and I make a cute couple?" said Mandy. "Yes!" all the dwarves said together.

Mandy sighed with relief. "Why? Are you worried we would get upset?" said Dwalin. "Yes." said Mandy.

"Now Mandy, Thorin had a strong liking for you when we first arrived. And I believe it is wonderful you and Thorin are together." said Balin. "Thank you." said Mandy. Balin took Mandy aside. "Mandy, there is another reason why I am delighted with your courtship!" said Balin, quietly. "What is it, Balin?" said Mandy. "I'm worried of Thorin when we do arrive in Erebor. You see his Grandfather Thror, had fell under the gold sickness." said Balin. "And you're worried its going to happen to Thorin?" gasped Mandy. The thought of the gold sickness possibly effecting Thorin, scared her. Balin nodded. "And I was thinking, maybe you can be the distraction of the sickness." said Balin.

Mandy stood and thought for a minute. "I'm sorry, this isn't right. I don't want to be anyone's door mat. I love Thorin very much and all, but being put in as a distraction is wrong." said Mandy. "Mandy, we're not taking advantage of you. We want to keep Thorin from falling into the sickness! And you could be the one to snap him out of it!" said Balin. Mandy sighed. "Perhaps you're right. The funny thing is, Thorin asked me last night if I was going to join you guys of returning to Middle Earth when the time comes." said Mandy. "And what did you tell him?" asked Balin. "I would think about it. But now since you explained that to me, I have made my decision!" said Mandy.

"And the decision is?" said Balin. "I'm going with you guys." said Mandy. "Good!" said Balin. Suddenly, Thorin entered the dining area, and joined them. "Ah! You are just the person I needed to see, Thorin!" smiled Mandy. "Oh, really? That's good!" smiled Thorin, and he sat down at the head of the table. "I've made my decision of the question you asked me last night." said Mandy. "Wow, that was fast." said Thorin. "I'm going with you!" said Mandy, smiling. "Well you didn't take long to think about it, but I'm glad to hear you accepted my offer. Thank you! Now when are we going shopping like you promised?" asked Thorin.

Mandy smiled. "After breakfast." said Mandy. Thorin nodded. When everyone finished breakfast, Mandy quickly got dressed. _It's a good thing I drive a van, it would fit all the dwarves, but its going to be a tad cramped though, _Mandy thought, as she reached for her purse and van keys. "Are we ready?" asked Mandy. "Yes!" everyone said in unison. When they stepped outside, they see a blue van parked on the street. "What is this?" asked Thorin. "Its called a van. It transports you from place to place." said Mandy. "A van! Wow!" said Kili. "Remind me put in gas in it on the way to the mall. That's where we will be shopping." said Mandy, and she open the sliding down allowing the other dwarves to climb in.

She opened the front passenger door, allowing Thorin to sit up front with Mandy.

Once everyone already in the van, Mandy looked to Thorin. "Seat belt, please! I can get fined if you're not wearing a seat belt." said Mandy. "How do you put this thing on?" asked Thorin. "Here! Let me help you!" said Mandy, and she helped Thorin put on the seat belt. Meanwhile, the other dwarves were griping about being in a tight cramped van. They sounded like a bunch of kids on a long road trip. "Stop stepping on my foot, Bofur!" shouted Dwalin. "I'm not stepping on your foot, you big galoot!" shot back Bofur. "Everybody stop your fighting! You are behaving like children!" yelled Mandy. Thorin laughed. "They do this all the time!" said Thorin, with a shrug.

"Oh my god! Who farted?!" Mandy exclaimed, holding her nose. "Bombur did!" said Bofur. "Sorry!" said Bombur. "Bombur you could've went to the bathroom before we came out here!" said Mandy. "That's what I just got done telling him!" said Bofur. Mandy tried not to laugh. The thought of a dwarf farting, was quite amusing, although smelly. "What's so funny, Mandy?" asked Thorin, as Mandy begin to drive the van. "Bombur farted." said Mandy. Thorin smiled. "Actually, Mandy. That wasn't really Bombur!" said Thorin, and a big smile appear on Thorin's features.

"Thorin Oakenshield! You just now tell me you done it, when Bombur took the blame for it?" said Mandy loudly. "Yep!" said Thorin. "Guess what, Bofur? Bombur is safe, he wasn't the one that farted." said Mandy. "Then who was it?" said Bofur. Mandy pointed at Thorin.

All the dwarves burst into laughter, even Bilbo laughed, and Fili and Kili as well. "Well why didn't you just say it and spray it, Uncle?" joked Kili. Thorin glared at Kili, and Kili quickly went silent. "We need to stop for gas first." said Mandy. "Gas? Didn't we have enough of that already from Thorin?" laughed Dwalin. "No, Dwalin! Not that kind of gas! Oil gas, for the van! It keeps the van going!" laughed Mandy. "Oh! Okay!" said Dwalin. As Mandy pulled into the gas station, she parked at the nearest pump, and went inside to pay for the gas. When she returned, she put gas in the van. Thorin noticed people are staring at them.

"Uncle, why are those people staring at us? Its not like they've seen dwarves before." said Kili. "Just ignore it, Kili. Don't worry about it." said Thorin. Suddenly, they heard Mandy yell. "Take a picture it would last longer!" shouted Mandy, as she climbed into the van. "Who was you yelling at?" asked Thorin. "Some people drove up to a pump just behind me and they kept looking at all of you. And they asked me if I was going to a costume party, and I told them it was none of their business, and they just kept staring, so I told them it would take a picture it would last longer!" Mandy explained.

"That's what I thought, I noticed those people were staring at us." said Kili. "Well don't worry about it, the both of you!" said Thorin, sharply.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Shortly, they arrived at the mall. "Wow, this place is huge! You can get easily lost in there!" exclaimed Kili. "Don't mention it. I got lost getting to Bilbo's house, and I don't need to get lost again." said Thorin. Mandy laughed. "As long as we stay together, we'll be alright guys! Come on!" said Mandy. Thorin smiled. When everyone climbed out of the van, they followed Mandy inside the mall. The dwarves are in awe at looking at different stores and food areas inside. Bofur, Kili, and Fili noticed a music store. "There's a music store! Can we go in there? Please? Please, please, please?!" begged Kili. "No, we're here to stop for clothes! Not for musical instruments." said Thorin.

"Thorin, lets give in to them. If they want a musical instrument, I'll get them a musical instrument." said Mandy. "Oh, you're going to spoil my nephews now?" joked the dwarf, with a smirk. "Yes, Thorin." shot back Mandy. "Very well, lets go into the music store first." said Thorin. And they went into the music store. There was many musical instruments inside, ranging from guitars, electric guitars, keyboards, flutes, pianos. But there was a musical instrument that caught Thorin's eyes. A harp! Mandy notices Thorin looking upon the large, golden harp. And she smiled. _Great, how am I going to fit that harp in the van?_

Mandy thought. But she realized that the music store can deliver, so she decided as a surprise gift, she would order the harp for Thorin. Thorin asked one of the employees if he would play it. "Sure, sir! You are the first to ask to play it. This harp has been sitting here for a while, and it needed to be sold. Its one of the finest harps ever made." said the employee. Thorin smiled, and he sat down, pulling the harp close to his chest. And he begin to play it. The music he played attracted attention from the other customers and employees of the store, and they stopped and watched Thorin in awe and amazement. The employee who cleared the okay for Thorin to play the harp, smiled.

The employee approached Mandy. "Is this the gentlemen that came with you?" asked the employee. "Yes!" said Mandy, smiling at Thorin while he played. "He's very, very good! I never heard anyone could play this instrument so well, and so beautiful." said the employee. "That's why I'm purchasing it! Do you deliver?" asked Mandy. The employee. "Yes we will. We will have the harp delivered today before we close!" said the employee. Mandy gave the employee her credit card and purchased the harp. "Keep this our secret. He doesn't know I'm buying it for him!" said Mandy. The employee smiled. "No worries. Your secret is safe with me! Have a good day!" said the employee.

Later, when they returned home, Mandy made lunch for everyone. "Why are you so secretive, Mandy?" asked Thorin, as they ate. "Its nothing, Thorin!" said Mandy. "You're hiding something for me, Mandy. You better tell me what you're hiding." said Thorin firmly. "Thorin, I can't tell you! I don't want to ruin the surprise." said Mandy. "Surprise? What surprise?" said Thorin. "Thorin, it wouldn't be a surprise, if I went and told you!" said Mandy. Thorin sighed. "Very well!" said Thorin.

Later, when late afternoon drew near. There was a knock on the door. "Its here!" exclaimed Mandy. "What's here?" said Fili. "You'll see!" grinned Mandy, and she winked at Thorin. Mandy opened the door, and the delivery man brought in the harp, to Thorin's surprise. Even Bilbo and the other dwarves looked in surprise as the delivery man brought in the harp. When he placed the harp in the corner, he went back out and returned with three fiddle cases, clarinet cases, flute cases, and a drum. "What's all this?!" asked Bofur. "Part two of the surprise. I brought instruments for all of you!" said Mandy, and she gave Bofur the case with the flute, and she gave the other flute case to Bifur.

"Thank you, Mandy! This flute is absolutely beautiful!" beamed Bofur with excitement, examining the flute after opening the case.

Mandy approached Fili and Kili and gave them both violins. "These are beautifully made! Wow! Its so kind of you that you thought of us! You really should've have, Mandy!" said Fili, looking over the violin that was given to him. The other dwarves looked at their instruments and thanked Mandy for the gift. Thorin was still in shock of the gift Mandy had given him. "I-I didn't expect you went and brought this. I only wanted to play it. I didn't know you went and purchased this harp for me." stammered Thorin. "Thorin, you loved the harp. That's why I brought it." said Mandy.

"Mandy, I cannot accept this gift. You know we'll be leaving to Middle Earth, and no one will be here to play it." said Thorin. "Well its here in case you want to play it, Thorin!" said Mandy. Thorin looked over the harp. "It is a beautiful harp, Mandy. But you really didn't have to go that way to get it. But thank you!" said Thorin, smiling and he took Mandy into his arms, and they kissed. "Now try on some of the clothes I got you." said Mandy. Thorin smiled. Thorin went into Mandy's room to put on the new clothes she got them. The other dwarves and Bilbo already wearing their new clothes.

When Thorin came out, he wore blue jeans, and a dark blue dress shirt. "Wow! Look at you! Very, very dashing!" smiled Mandy.

"Thank you for the leather jacket, Miss Lawson!" spoken up Kili, still wearing the jacket. Kili wore a white T shirt and jeans, of a darker shade of blue than his Uncle's. "That's real leather isn't it?" said Fili. "Of course its real leather, Fili!" said Kili. "The leather is real, Fili!" said Mandy. Suddenly, Mandy's cell phone rang. It was her friend, Tara. "Hi, Mandy! What have you been up to? I've been trying to get a hold of you the past two days, and you haven't answered your phone! Are you okay?" asked Tara. "I'm fine, Tara! I made some friends, and there here with me right now. They needed a place to stay for a while, so I took them in!" said Mandy.

"Now, Mandy! You need to be careful who you take in your home! There's a lot of weirdo's out there you know that can take advantage of you!" said Tara. "Tara, you don't need to worry about that. These people are really nice." said Mandy. "Who are they?" said Tara. "Tara, if I told you now, you wouldn't believe me. And I very much not to tell you who!" said Mandy. "Now, Mandy! Of course I would believe you! Why wouldn't I believe you?" said Tara. "Because the people are here with me are fictional characters from my favorite book." said Mandy. "Mandy! You've been reading and watching the Hobbit way too much! I think you need to step back into reality here!" said Tara.

"See?! That's why I'm saying! You're not believing me!" shouted Mandy.

"There's no need to yell at me, Mandy! Who are these people, really?" said Tara. "I just told you, its Thorin and company, and Bilbo!" snapped Mandy. "Mandy, I think you need to get a way for a while. You know, like a vacation. I can set up the time and place." said Tara. "I don't need a vacation, Tara! And besides that-!" shot back Mandy, and then she quickly stopped. She remembered that she will be joining Thorin to Erebor, and there is no way she would be telling Tara that. "Mandy, I'm really worried about you! I'm coming over so we can talk more." said Tara. "No, Tara! This really isn't a good time! Can we just meet at a coffee shop or something?" said Mandy.

"No, I'm coming over!" insisted Tara, and she hung up. "Damn it!" shouted Mandy. "What's going on, Mandy?" asked Thorin. "My friend Tara is coming over. I don't know how she's going to take it when she sees all of you here!" said Mandy. "Just tell her!" said Fili. "I tried telling her! She didn't believe me! She thinks I need professional help! She says I gone mental! I may be odd, and off the wall, but I'm most certainly NOT mental!" huffed Mandy. "Did she call you that?" asked Thorin. "Yes." said Mandy. "You are no near of mental, Mandy! You have a very healthy mind!" said Thorin. "And how would you know that, Thorin! You're no psychiatrist." snapped Mandy.

Thorin looked at Mandy with a concerned look. "Oh, Thorin! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, really!" said Mandy. "That's okay, Mandy." said Thorin, as he sat and read the newspaper. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Crap! She's here! Listen, please be on your best behavior! She's very rich, and she hates it when people get well, rowdy and obnoxious!" said Mandy. "Rowdy and obnoxious? We're dwarves, Mandy! We're supposed to be rowdy!" said Kili. "Just behave yourselves please!" said Mandy. "Yes, sir-I mean ma'am!" said Kili. Thorin chuckled at Kili's remark.

Mandy answered the door, and opened. "Well it's about bloody time you answered the door, I was very worried about you, Mandy! You have some explaining to-!" begin Tara, but then she quickly stopped when she noticed Thorin and his companions, and she let out a loud shriek and she dropped her purse. "I told you so!" said Mandy. "T-T-Thorin! That's Thorin Oakenshield! And Oh my god, FILI! FILI! KILI!" screamed Tara, and now she is hyperventilating. "Tara, stop it! You're embarrassing me! Get a hold yourself, for Christ's sake!" yelled Mandy, gently shaking her friend. Kili laughed.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to my friend, Tara O' Riley!" said Mandy. "It's nice meeting you, Tara!" smiled Kili, approaching Tara, taking her hand and kissing.

"Holy crap! He kissed me! I'll never wash these hands again!" exclaimed Tara. "Tara, will you grow up?! You're behaving like a teenager! You're going on forty years old, for crying out loud!" said Mandy. Kili laughed. "She doesn't even look forty at all. She looks more in her twenties in human years." said Kili. "Really?" said Tara, smiling. "Really!" said Kili. "Oh and by the way, Tara. Thorin's mine!" grinned Mandy. "Hey! I wanted Thorin!" said Tara. "Sorry Tara, he asked me first. He asked me a couple nights ago in fact." said Mandy. "Oh, Mandy! I'm so proud of you!" said Tara, and she hugged Mandy.

Kili grinned. "Since Thorin is taken, you can have me!" said Kili. "Or me!" said Fili. "Or me!" piped in Bofur. "Uh oh, looks like you got a bunch of suitors on your hands there, Tara!" joked Mandy. "And I have a feeling they're going to fight over me too!" said Tara. "No, we wouldn't fight over a woman." said Kili. "Yeah right. You most certainly will!" spoke up Thorin. "You guys wouldn't mind if I tell my friend of my plan of going with you guys." said Mandy. "What plan? And where are you going?!" cried out Tara. "Tara, I've decided to sell my bookstore and I'm going with Thorin and his companions to Middle Earth!" said Mandy.

"Not without me, you're not! Mandy, we've been bff's for years, and I refuse to be left behind! Anywhere you go, I go!" said Tara.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Thorin looked at Mandy, and then back at Tara. _Well they are best friends, I should allow Tara to go too, _Thorin thought. Then Thorin spoken up. "Tara, you can join us too!" said Thorin. "Really? Would you?! Could you?! Oh! You're the best!" cheered Tara, when she was about to hug Thorin, she quickly stopped, and shook his hand instead. "I would hug you, but my friend here would get mad at me." said Tara. Thorin burst into laughter. "I already claimed her, Tara, there is no reason for her to get angry." said Thorin. "Hey, why is everyone talking about me as if I'm not here!" shouted Mandy. "I'm sorry, Mandy." said Tara.

"You're okay, Mandy!" purred Thorin, putting his arm around her, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "But the problem is, is how are we going to get back?" asked Tara. "Good question." said Thorin. "Wait a minute! How did you guys get here in the first place? Where did you wake up at before you arrived at my apartment?" asked Mandy. "We arrived in a place called Central Park!" said Thorin. "Then, maybe we should go there then." said Mandy. "On the first full moon of October, which is in two days from now!" said a older male voice. Thorin recognized that voice, it sounded very familiar to him.

Tara and Mandy quickly turned. There stood an older gentlemen dressed in a grey robe, tall pointy wizard hat, and a long beard. It was Gandalf the Grey! "Gandalf!" exclaimed Mandy. "Yes, Mandy. Gandalf. You and Tara are needed on this quest, by the request of Thorin and his companions! This was already planned out before the dwarves arrived." said the wizard. "You mean to tell me that this was all planned before and nobody told me?!" snapped Mandy. "I'm sorry, Mandy." said Thorin. "But why? Thorin did ask me to go, and I said yes, and he also said Tara can go as well. I didn't know tall this was already planned." said Mandy.

"Look, Mandy. I should've just went out and told you. I'm really truly sorry." said Thorin. "Well since that is a clear in the air, and I already said Tara and I are going, so we're going. So when is the exact time we're leaving, Gandalf?" asked Mandy. "In three days." the wizard replied. "Well, we have three days to enjoy our time here in New York." said Fili. "That's right. Enjoy it while you can." said Gandalf. "I got an idea! Who wants to go see 'Phantom of the Opera'?" asked Tara. "What is this 'Phantom of the Opera'?" asked Thorin. "You'll find out when we all go see it! I purchased twenty or more tickets for all of us to go. You can come too, Gandalf! Do you like plays?" said Mandy.

The wizard smiled. "I haven't seen a play in years, Mandy. And yes, I like to go!" said Gandalf.

"Tara, you take Gandalf to buy him a suit for the show." said Mandy. "I'm not sure. I'm going to be scared to see this Phantom Opera guy." said Bilbo. "Bilbo he's not all that scary! Once you see him, you'll feel sorry for him." said Mandy. Later that evening, Mandy took all of them to the theater. "Wow! This place is beautiful! I love how its built!" said Kili, as they sat down in their seats. Soon, the music began. "Shh! Its about to start!" said Mandy, who sat by Thorin, and she took Thorin's hand. Thorin looked at Mandy and smiled. During the play, Mandy turned to Thorin, she noticed a tear streaming down his face.

She wanted to laugh so bad, but she couldn't. Then, Thorin looked into Mandy's eyes, and squeezing her hand. Mandy gazed into Thorin's blue eyes, and they begin to kiss as the song 'All I Ask of You' played. "Hey!" hissed Kili. "What?" snapped Mandy, when her and Thorin's kiss broke. "We're here to see the Phantom and Christine, not that Mandy and Uncle Thorin show!" said Kili. Thorin and Mandy quietly chuckled. "Sorry about that." said Thorin. Mandy knew Tara had put Kili up to saying that, unless Kili done that on his own. Later, when the show ended, they headed to a Irish Pub, to have some drinks.

"I'm full blown Irish! I was born and raised in Dublin. When my mother and father died, I was placed in foster home!" said Mandy.

Thorin looked at Mandy. "Why didn't you tell me this?" asked Thorin. "I just didn't feel like talking about it. It was too difficult to discuss. But thanks to the head mistress Miss Lily, she helped me over come my grief. I still talk to her, after graduation." said Mandy. "That's good!" said Thorin. Suddenly, an Irish band, begin to play lively music, and the band begin to sing and play Irish music. Bofur seemed quite fascinated with the music, as well as the other dwarves. And they stood up and begin to dance, attracting attention of the other patrons in the pub.

"Hey Mandy! Dance for us!" called out the pub's owner. "We love watching you dance, dear! Please dance for us!" said a woman sitting at the bar. "Well, aren't you going to dance or what?" said Thorin. Mandy smiled. "Clear the table, lads! She's going to show us her famous dancing!" called out a man. And several people cleared the table, and Mandy jumped on the table, and danced a Irish step dance. Thorin, Bilbo and the dwarves watched Mandy in amazement and smiled. "I want to learn that!" grinned Bofur. "Me too!" said Bilbo. "Me too!" grinned Fili and Kili. Thorin grinned, and clapped his hands to the music, as he watched Mandy, spin and stomping, and raising her arms in the air.

Suddenly, Mandy grabbed Thorin, and the danced a polka around the room, as everyone clapped. Balin smiled. "You don't mind if I cut in?" said Balin.

And Balin danced with Mandy, as they hopped, jumped and skipped across the room. Each dwarf took their turns with Mandy, and Tara. Then Tara decided she wanted to dance with Mandy, and all the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf as well, burst into laughter. Later, they went home. Mandy already have several beers, and she felt very drunk as well as Tara. The other dwarves are drunk as well. "Hey Thor in! I got a little secret for ye!" said Mandy, raising her hands in the air, as she plopped on her couch. "What?" said Thorin. "You have a nice ass! Show me dat ass, Thorin! Show me dat ass!" said Mandy, her voice slurred from the alcohol. "Well drop and bear it, doll face!" grinned Thorin. "Okay! Mandy, you need some coffee! Nobody is going to do any flashing tonight!" spoken up Gandalf.

"Party pooper!" shouted Thorin. "Yeah!" said Mandy. "Come, lets go in your room!" purred Thorin. "Absolutely!" said Mandy, and they went into Mandy's room, closing the door behind him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" called out Tara. "Yeah!" yelled out Fili. "I'll bet that they're going to do it tonight!" said Kili. "Bring it on! Who ever loses has to wear underwear on their head and dance the hokey pokey!" said Tara. "WHAT?!" cried out Fili and Kili together. "I'm sorry Tara, but there is no way in Durin's name I'm going to pounce about wearing underwear on my head! The dignity!" snorted Kili.

"Bring it on, Tara!" challenged Fili. "Fili!" shouted Kili. Meanwhile, in Mandy's room, Thorin and Mandy laid together in bed. "That is the most fun I had in a long time, Mandy! You made me feel young again." said Thorin softly, as he brushed his hand through her long, auburn hair. "Thank you, Thorin!" said Mandy. "You are a beautiful Irish woman!" purred Thorin. "You just don't want to see my temper!" warned Mandy. "That I don't want to see!" chuckled Thorin. The next morning, on the second day, Thorin and his companions realized they had one more day left before leaving to Middle Earth.

After supper, Mandy noticed Thorin had not touched his harp she purchased for him, since it had been delivered to her apartment. But before Mandy had asked him to do so, Thorin smiled and looked at Mandy. "I'm in a musical mood, and I'm going to play a song for everyone." said Thorin, sitting down at the harp, pulling it close to his chest. Delighted to see Thorin at the harp, Mandy sat down across from him. Thorin placed his large hands on the harp strings and begin to play. "Isn't he absolutely romantic, Tara?" beamed Mandy. "Not as romantic as Kili!" blurted Tara. Kili laughed, when heard Tara's statement. "Are you and Kili-well, you know?" whispered Mandy. "Yes, he asked me last night while you and Thorin danced." said Tara.

"Did you accept? Did he braid your hair?" asked Mandy.

Tara pointed at the braids that appeared on her shoulders. "He most certainly did. I see Thorin braided yours." said Tara. "I wish I can just pounce on him right now." sighed Mandy. "Now, now Mandy! Don't make me have to go and get a bucket of ice water to dump on you!" joked Tara. "Let me see you try, Tara! I dare you!" hissed Mandy, in a challenging tone. "You really think I'm bluffing?" said Tara, and she walked into the kitchen. "What is your friend doing?" asked Fili. "She better not be doing what I think she's doing!" snarled Mandy. Suddenly, Tara came dashing out the kitchen with a bucket in her hand, and she threw the bucket of ice water on Mandy.

But not only it got Mandy wet, it gotten Thorin wet as well. "Shit, shit, shit! Oh Thorin, I'm so sorry! That was meant for Mandy!" cried out Tara. "You got me too, you idiot's idiot!" shouted Mandy. "Who are you calling an idiot?" yelled Tara. "She's calling YOU an idiot, you blonde bimbo!" yelled Thorin, standing up, now all wet from the impact of the bucket. "Thorin, I'm truly sorry! Tara really got out of line! Tara, let's take this outside!" snapped Mandy. "Uh uh! Usually that means a fist fight!" said Gloin. Both women stormed out of the apartment. All the dwarves piled up to the window, nearly breaking their necks to see two women fight.

"Move out of the way! I want to see this!" yelled Gloin. "Get your head out of my way! You're blocking my view!" snapped Dwalin. "You all get down from there, now!" roared Thorin.

"But we want to watch Tara and Mandy fight! We never seen a girl fight before!" protested Fili. "This is their fight, not yours. And I'm going to break up their fight!" said Thorin. "Thorin, I really don't think that would be necessary. And didn't you just say this is _their _fight?" said Kili. "Yes, but I don't neither of them getting hurt either, you scapegoat!" shouted Thorin. And Thorin stepped outside, and stood between Tara and Mandy as they exchanged blows. "The both of you inside now!" yelled Thorin. And both Mandy and Tara went inside and sat down.

"There is no need to fight like two year olds and getting injured doing the process. I like very much the both of you in perfect health when we do return to Middle Earth." lectured Thorin. Both Mandy and Tara sat in silence for a little while. And they looked at each other. "Look at us, Tara. We're fight over something petty as throwing water. We sure behaved rather stupid and immature." said Mandy. "You're telling me." said Tara, gloomily. "Tara, I'm sorry! Besties?" said Mandy. "Besties!" smiled Tara, and both women hugged. "Awe!" all the dwarves chanted. "You two remind me of Thorin and I!" grinned Dwalin. "Did you and Thorin even fist fight?" asked Tara. Dwalin burst into laughter.

"Boy, did we ever!" roared the son of Fundin. Thorin grinned. "Especially when we're drunk." said Thorin. "Kili and I had our share of fist fights." said Fili.

"I can't even count how many fist fights you two had!" said Thorin. "And of course, Thorin broke up most of their fights." said Balin. "With our help!" piped in Dwalin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Tara and Mandy spent the entire evening and night packing. They knew they would be leaving to Middle Earth the following day. "I'm going to pack my make up." said Tara. "Tara, have you lost your mind? We're going on a dangerous journey, and you want to wear make up?!" snapped Mandy. Kili burst into laughter. "Maybe she wants to look pretty!" said Fili. "You can't be pretty out in the wild, you silly ass!" said Mandy, sharply. "Mandy's got a point, Tara. Keep your make up here." said Thorin. "Now, look what you done! Thorin reprimanded me!" said Tara. "Tara, this is really serious. This is no Girl Scout jamboree we're going on. We're going on a real adventure! And a dangerous quest. You didn't need to be pampered on this." said Mandy.

"Mandy, you get on my last nerves!" said Tara. "Well you're getting on mine!" shot back Mandy. "Ladies, that will be enough!" snapped Thorin. "Stupid mother-!" grumbled Tara. "What did you just say?" hissed Thorin. "She said you're a stupid, Mother Hubbard!" said Mandy, covering up for Tara. "That's not what she was about to say, Mandy. I know what she is saying." said Thorin. "Look, can everyone just get along and stop fighting? I'm getting a headache here!" yelled Bilbo. "The hobbit is right, we need to stop this right now." said Thorin, sternly. "Thorin, if I offended you I'm sorry." said Mandy, weakly.

Thorin approaches Mandy, placing his hand on her cheek. "Mandy, you didn't say anything to offend me, you're okay! You just have a friend that is very feisty." said Thorin. "Yet, annoying!" mumbled Mandy. "La, la, la, la, la!" sang Tara, as she packed her belongings. "And stop singing that annoying, La, la, la song! You done it when we were kids, and you're NOT going to start that now!" said Mandy sharply. "I don't see nothing with the La, La, La song." said Kili. "Oh, don't you start too, butt head." said Mandy. "What's gotten into you today, Mandy? You seem-grouchy!" said Kili.

"She's started her period, Kili. That's why she's grouchy!" said Tara. "Tara Michelle Banks! They really didn't need to hear that!" said Mandy, hotly. "What's a period?" asked Fili. "I cannot believe you don't know what a period is, Fili!" said Tara. "Its something that a lot of women go through every month, they get moody, have stomach cramps, and they turn into evil dragons when you wake them up!" explained Tara. "Oh no, that's not good. Does that mean Mandy would turn into a dragon?" said Kili. "Oh for Pete's sake, Tara! Now you got Kili believing I turn into a dragon when I'm on my period! Smooth move, dumb ass. Kili, she was only joking about the dragon part!" said Mandy.

"Tara, you shouldn't be joking around about dragons." said Kili, in a serious tone.

Later, everyone was already done and packed. Thorin changed back into his old clothes, now wearing his dark blue tunic, silver chain mail. He kept his fur coat close to him. "You know, Thorin I rather see that on you than the new clothes I brought you." said Mandy. "Oh, and now you tell me this after days of wearing tight jean pants that nearly suffocated my private area?" said Thorin. Mandy burst into laughter. "I cannot believe you just said that, Thorin." said Mandy. "I couldn't believe he said that either!" blurted out Kili. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother!" sighed Thorin. "Well tomorrow we're leaving. We better make the best for tonight!" said Kili.

"We should threw one last party. You know, for the final hurrah!" said Tara. "She's right! We should throw our final party here." said Kili. "I'll order the pizzas!" said Mandy. "I'll buy the drinks!" said Tara, and she quickly left. Thorin looked over at his golden harp. "I should play on this for the last time, although I have harps in Erebor." smiled Thorin, and he walked over to the harp, and sat down, and he begin playing. Mandy watched Thorin, and her heart pounding rapidly.

_Why does he have to wait until tonight to turn me on? He looks so handsome and beautiful? _Mandy thought. Thorin's eyes turned to Mandy.

Its almost like he knew what Mandy was thinking. The first song Thorin played was an instrumental song. The second song he played, he started to sing. His voice rose above the music.

Mandy watched him, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of Thorin. When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, he ended his song. Everyone clapped and smiled at him, and he approached Mandy. "You play so beautifully, Thorin." said Mandy. "Thank you!" said Thorin. "Thorin, do you think we should have some alone time before tomorrow?" asked Mandy. "Yes! We should!" smiled Thorin. After bidding the others good night, Thorin and Mandy went to Mandy's bedroom, closing the door behind them. Thorin climbed in bed first, and he took Mandy into his arms, and they begin to kiss passionately.

They remained kissing for the longest time and when the kiss broke, Mandy laid her head on Thorin's broad chest. "This is one way of spending the last night here. Mandy, you are the sweetest woman in the world!" purred Thorin. "And you are the sweetest, kindest dwarf in the world!" said Mandy. The next morning, Thorin and Mandy woke the others and they made their way to Central Park where Thorin and his companions landed when they first arrived in New York. Thorin showed Mandy where they had landed at. "We landed here. I'm sure this is where we'll go back to Middle Earth." said Thorin.

Then Gandalf spoken up. "A thunderstorm is approaching, that' show you ended up here is through a thunderstorm." said Gandalf.

"Yes. The weatherman did call for storms today. So we should see some popping up soon!" said Mandy. "Well all we need to do now is sit and wait." said Thorin. And so, they waited and waited. And so far no thunderstorm had not arrived yet. Some of the dwarves were getting impatient. "Why isn't there a thunderstorm? Didn't they call for it today, Miss Lawson?" asked Dori. "Yes they did! Oh no, I have a feeling it passed us." said Mandy, with a concerned expression on her face. "They have to have one. Unless that weatherman is a liar." said Fili. Mandy laughed. "I really hate to say that, most weathermen aren't that accurate when it comes to predicting the weather!" said Mandy.

"Oh, now you tell us! Great! We're going to be here for eternity!" griped Gloin. "Gloin, you better shut your trap!" said Tara. Two hours later, the sky did begin to cloud up, and rumbles of thunder is heard. "YES! We're getting one!" cheered Fili. _I never knew anyone who get all this worked up over thunderstorms, _Mandy thought. And the clouds begin to get much darker, as they approached the sky, and bolts of lightening was seen. "Its coming everyone! Embrace yourselves!" said Gandalf. "Take my hand, Mandy!" said Thorin. Mandy smiled, and she took Thorin's hand. "Take mine too!" said Tara. "You go and take Kili's hand, Tara! He's got the hots for you!" said Mandy. "Kili doesn't have the hots for me! Why do you think he would have the hots for me?" said Tara. "Just go and take Kili's hand." said Mandy.

Thorin chuckled. "He does really like your friend, Mandy. He told himself." said Thorin. "You mean to tell me you _knew _all long that Kili liked Tara?" said Mandy. Thorin nodded. Mandy grinned. "Just don't tell her that!" said Mandy. Now it the storm is in its full running, and strong gusts of winds picked up. Suddenly a flash of bright light came over all of them, with a loud sound of the thunder. An hour later, the company found themselves back where they were camping before the trolls! "Hey! Now wait just a minute here! When we left we was in the Misty Mountains! Why are we back here?!" snapped Dwalin.

"Time travel." said Tara. "Oh, please don't say that." said Kili. "How did you know that, Tara?" asked Mandy. "I read all about time travel. From what I am estimating, you're back to before the troll cave." said Tara. "Oh, no!" moaned the dwarves. "You mean to tell me we have to go through all of that again?!" snapped Gloin. "I'm afraid so, Gloin." said Gandalf. "Damn it!" said Kili. "Smooth move, Gandalf." snarled Thorin. "I'm not afraid of trolls." said Mandy. "Me neither. I'm hoping they're the ones with the big blue hair and the round eyes." said Tara. "Tara, I really hate to say this, but those aren't the trolls you are thinking of. These trolls are big and ugly!" said Mandy.

"And they eat pretty little things like you!" grinned Kili, giving Tara a side glance.

"Kili, that isn't even funny!" snapped Tara. 'Yes, Kili. That is not funny at all." said Thorin, sharply. "Oh, come on! It was only a joke! Can anyone take a joke anymore?" snapped Kili. "We'll camp here. Bombur, you make us something to eat. Fili and Kili look after our ponies." said Thorin. Mandy smiled. _Spoken like a true king, _Mandy thought as she sat down. Thorin and Gandalf went to talk about their next stop in Rivendell. And Mandy overhearing Thorin arguing with Gandalf about elves. Mandy knew that Thorin hated elves like something fierce, and she wouldn't blame him for it.

Suddenly, she saw Gandalf storming away from him. She figured that Thorin had made the wizard angry. _Great, the wizard pissed him off, and now he's going to be in a pissy mood, _Mandy thought. Thorin sat down besides Mandy. "Stupid wizards and their lame brained ideas!" grumbled Thorin. Mandy chuckled. "You two have been at each other's throats for quite a bit have you?" said Mandy. "Well look what just happened, Mandy! We're supposed to be in the Misty Mountains! That's where we were before we ended up in your home town! And now that we're back in Middle Earth, that weasel brain of a wizard put his back before we got captured by the trolls, and now we have to go through all that again! Now, he comes up with this idea of staying in Rivendell! Elves! I hate them!" growled Thorin.

"Can you at least try and tolerate them?" said Mandy. "Mandy, you have no idea what I've been put through with those tree hugging nimrods!" snapped Thorin. Mandy feel like raising her hands in the air, and just give up the conversation all together. Mandy turned her back facing Thorin, deciding to leave him alone, since he was in a foul mood. "Mandy!" said Thorin. "What?" said Mandy. "Please forgive me for snapping at you like I done. Gandalf always have me put in situations that I don't like." said Thorin, calmly. Mandy turned to Thorin. "Sometimes Thorin, it has to be that way. Things not always have to turn out as planned. Trust me, I know all about that!" said Mandy.

"Well, I suppose you're right Mandy!" said Thorin, taking Mandy's hand, and kissed it. Suddenly, Fili and Kili ran towards Thorin and company. "Trolls! There are trolls!" panted the young dwarves. "You are staying right here!" said Thorin. "But I want to fight!" protested Mandy. "No, you're not! You're staying here and that's final!" snapped Thorin, and he walked away followed by the other dwarves. "You really are a sexiest pig, you know that!" Mandy shouted after him., and she kicked the grass, and sat down. Tara walked over and sat down with her. "It doesn't make any sense, Tara. They want me to join them, but they won't let me fight. How stupid!" snapped Mandy. "I know! Its not's fair they he done that." said Tara.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"This is ridiculous. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing while the others could possibly get hurt!" shouted Mandy, standing up, withdrawing sword she had purchased from a renaissance festival. "I'm going to join you! I don't care if that prick of a boyfriend of yours will get mad!" snapped Tara. "Are you calling Thorin a prick?!" shouted Mandy. "Didn't you see what he made us do? He's making us sit here like we're helpless, useless idiots! Come on, Mandy! You are strong, and I watched you during your archery and fencing lessons." said Tara. "Thorin maybe a prick! But he's MY prick!" shouted Mandy. "Snap out of it, Mandy! We need to go help them!" said Tara, shaking Mandy gently. Mandy shoved Tara out of the way. "You shove me one more time! I swear!-" yelled Mandy. "Just shut your damn trap and lets go!" yelled Tara, grabbing Mandy by the arm, and they went to where the Trolls are located.

When they came near the clearing, they saw the dwarves and Bilbo already had been put in sacks and tied up. "Damn it! They already had been captured!" hissed Tara. "What are we going to do?" asked Mandy. "I got a plan!" grinned Tara, taking out her tape recorder from her beg. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Tara. "Scary voice time! Scary voice time!" Mandy smiled.

While Bilbo talked to the Trolls of parasites and dwarves, Tara and Mandy tried their best of disguising their voices as monstrous and ghostly as possibly. "Berrrrt, Willliammm, Tommmm! This is your ghost Master speaking! You better free the dwarves and hobbit right this instant! Or you're going to be sorry!" chanted Tara. Mandy chuckled softly. Thorin and the other dwarves heard the voices. "What in Durin's name?!" cried out Thorin. Fili recognized the voices. "Don't worry, Uncle! Its Mandy and Tara!" whispered Fili. "WHAT?! I told them to stay-Oh never mind!" yelled Thorin in frustration. Kili chuckled at Mandy and Tara's distraction. "Who said that? Yer better come out who ever yer are!" shouted William.

Suddenly no sooner as he said that Gandalf spoke, and a bright light appeared and the sun came out. And the Trolls turned into stone. "YES!" cried out Mandy and Tara together. Bilbo ran to find Mandy and Tara, and he found them behind the trees. "Was that you two making those weird voices?" asked Bilbo grinning in amusement. "Yes." said Tara, smiling. "Now that's a way of distracting them! Thank you two so much!" exclaimed Bilbo cheerfully and he hugged both Mandy and Tara. Gandalf, Tara, Mandy, and Bilbo released the dwarves from being tied up. Mandy released Thorin from his bond, but Thorin stood up and walked away, ignoring Mandy.

"A thank you would've been nice!" shouted Mandy. "What crawled up his butt?" said Tara.

"I don't know! And I'm going to find out!" growled Mandy, and she marched over to where Gandalf and Thorin are talking. When Gandalf finishes talking to Thorin, Mandy marches up to Thorin, and punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?!" yelled Thorin. "What in the hell is your problem, Thorin? Why are you ignoring me?!" yelled Mandy. "I told you to stay back at the camp, Mandy! You and Tara didn't hear a word I tell you!" snapped Thorin. "You wanted us to come along on this quest, Thorin, and if you wanted us to come along, we should fight too and not sit around like helpless beings! Just because we're women, Thorin, doesn't mean we can or cannot fight! And if that's how you think of Tara and I, we can just go back home right now!" yelled Mandy.

"Mandy!" protested Thorin. "Don't talk to me!" screamed Mandy, and she walked away. Thorin bowed his head in defeat. _I cannot believe I'm allowing this woman to defeat me, _Thorin thought. After leaving the Troll's hoard, Mandy still wouldn't talk to Thorin. "Is she and Thorin not talking to each other, Tara?" asked Kili. "They had a dispute, yes. She's mad because he wouldn't let us fight the trolls. And I'm with her on that, he should've let us. He wanted us on this quest, it doesn't make any sense at all that we shouldn't fight." said Tara. "Tara, we are very protective of women, all women, not just our own." said Kili.

Tara took Kili's hand. "But Kili, back where I come from, we tend to our own, and do things ourselves. I wish all of you can understand that. A little bit independency wouldn't hurt." said Tara. "You made a good point there, Tara." said Kili, as he helped set up camp. Mandy sat alone away from the others, wishing not to be bothered, and her arms were crossed. Thorin sat and kept looking at Mandy, sitting alone. He could not bear to see her not talking to him. _I can't stand this no more, I'm going over there and talk to her, _Thorin thought, and he stood up and walked over to Mandy, and sat beside her.

"Mandy, can we talk?" said Thorin softly. "No. I have nothing to say to you, Oakenshield." said Mandy. "Please, Mandy! Talk to me! Listen, you got to understand that we dwarves are very, very protective of our women. I'm not saying you don't know how to fight, because I've seen you with a sword and bow, and you have quite a skill on you." said Thorin. "But why didn't you let us fight? Don't say it because we're girls, or I'll explode." said Mandy. "I just don't want to see you hurt, Mandy, that's all. Or your friend." said Thorin, taking Mandy's hand. "Thorin-I see where you are coming from. Look at me, I'm still here am I?" said Mandy.

Thorin smiled. "Yes. I see you are here." said Thorin. "You don't see me hurt, do you?" asked Mandy. "No, not one scratch or bruise." said Thorin.

"You got to understand Thorin, where Tara and I come from, we come from a society that women are independent and can handle their own, I just wish you understand that. Aren't the women of your realm independent?" asked Mandy. "Yes, they are very independent, but we also are very protective of them when it comes to safety." said Thorin. "Do they have skills in combat too?" asked Mandy. "Yes. My sister Dis is great example of a very fierce warrior. I have seen her defending me a couple times." said Thorin. "See! That tells you right there, Thorin! Thorin, I really appreciate that you are looking out for Tara and I! But you have to let us fend for ourselves. I'm not jinxing this or anything, but if something ever happens to you, and you wouldn't be here to help us, that's our only choice." said Mandy.

Thorin smiled. "You are right, Mandy! But why do you always have to win a dispute?" grinned Thorin. "I always win at disputes, including the ones I have with Tara!" smiled Mandy. And they both laughed. "I have to admit that little distraction plan you and Tara did with the trolls was quite impressive. Bilbo should've done that one instead." said Thorin, grinning. "Did we sound scary enough?" said Mandy with amusement. Thorin smiled. "Very scary! So scary you had us believing you were real ghosts!" laughed the dwarf. Thorin took Mandy into his arms, and they kissed. "Hey look! They kissed and made up!" cheered Kili, noticing Mandy and Thorin kissed.

"Well its about bloody time! I thought they would never speak to each other again!" mumbled Tara. Mandy over heard Tara's remark. "Tara, I wouldn't stay mad at Thorin for long." said Mandy. "You always stay mad at me!" said Tara. "I most certainly do NOT!" shot back Mandy. "Ha ha! Got you there! I was just kidding! Come here you big, galoot!" chirped Tara, and both friends hug. And all the dwarves laughed. And so they moved on. "You know I would never stay mad at you for long either, Mandy." said Thorin. "I know that. And that's quite surprising to, since you have a volcano like temper." said Mandy.

Thorin laughed. "Are you saying my temper is like a volcano?" said Thorin. "Yes. You bottle things up and ka blue wee! You temper bursts!" said Mandy, raising her hands in the air. Fili laughed. "Good heavens! When you tell a story, you tell a story!" chuckled Fili. "That's Mandy for you, Fili. That's how she tells stories." said Tara. Later, the rain came powering down. Tara and Mandy hear Dori complaining about the rain. "_Rain, Rain, go away! Come back again some other day!_" sang Tara. "_If you don't, I don't care, don't make me pull up your underwear!_" sang Mandy. The dwarves laughed at Tara and Mandy's song.

Even Thorin chuckled. "I'm so glad you came with us, Mandy. You always find a way to brighten a rainy day!" grinned the dwarf. "That's my job! To make everyone's day brighter!" smiled Mandy. "She's always been like that, Thorin. I can tell you many stories on the days whenever I'm blue, she would find ways of cheering me up in instant." said Tara. "My brother is the same way. He would see me sad, he would find anyway he can to cheer me up!" said Fili. "And you do the same for me." said Kili. "Someone's got a boyfriend!" singing Mandy. "Mandy, don't you even!" begin Tara. Kili and Fili chuckled. "I do believe Mandy knows you and Tara's little secret." said Fili. "Fili, where have you been? Under a rock? Tara and I been courting since we left New York." said Kili. Mandy chuckled. Thorin rolled his eyes.

Later, the rain stopped, and Thorin decided to make camp for the night. "You ought to go on some of the camp outs Tara and I used to go on. They are a riot." said Mandy. "I can imagine." grinned Thorin. "Just think, two women by the camp fire fighting over the last marsh mellow!" said Tara. Bombur burst into laughter. "A fight over food! That I like to see." said Bombur. "I can image you and your brother share your own quarrels over food!" teased Tara. "Yes, all the time!" grinned Bofur. "He took the last slice of pizza in New York, and I wanted it!" said Bombur. "I did not! You took it, you-!" begin Bofur.

"Here we go!" grumbled Thorin, rolling his eyes. As Thorin cleaned his sword, he hummed softly to himself. Mandy recognized the song he was humming. "A Lovely Bunch of Bananas".

"Hey! You're humming that song that Zazu sang in the Lion King! How can you possibly know that, Thorin?" asked Mandy. "I borrowed your mp3 player on the second of the last night we was in your apartment, Mandy. If you didn't mind. I like to borrow it again, if you have it with you!" smiled Thorin. "You're lucky, Thorin. I have brought it with me. But be careful, I'm trying to save the battery on it since I won't be able to charge it here." said Mandy. Thorin nodded in agreement. Mandy took out her mp3 player, and handed it to Thorin, and Thorin placed the ear plugs on his ears, and turned on the media player.

"Is Thorin listening to your mp3 player, Mandy?" asked Tara. "Yes. He's in a musical mood! He wanted to listen to music." said Mandy. "But why can't we just do it the old fashioned way and sing songs around the camp fire! I know a lot of good camp fire songs!" said Tara. Bofur nodded in agreement. "The lass is right." smiled Bofur. Mandy tapped Thorin on the shoulder. Thorin removed the ear plugs. "Yes?' said Thorin. "Everyone wants to sing camp fire songs, cared to join in?" asked Mandy. Thorin smiled. "Okay." said Thorin, and he gave the mp3 player back to Mandy. Tara took out a ukulele from her bag. "Hey! That's a very small guitar!" beamed Bofur. "Is it yours Tara?" asked Mandy. "Actually it isn't mine, and I don't really play it. I meant to give to someone with musical knowledge!" said Tara. And she found another one in her bag as well. "She's got two of them!" smiled Kili. "Let me see it!" said Thorin.

Mandy wanted to laugh so bad. The thought of Thorin playing a ukulele was quite hilarious. Tara handed the instrument to Thorin. "Play Michael Row The Boat to Shore! Remember you played it on your harp back on the apartment." said Mandy. Thorin grinned, and he placed the instrument to his chest, and he begin to strum. Thorin and Mandy lead the companions in the singing. They sung that first, and then they sang 'Koo Bah yah' much to the annoyance of Thorin, Thorin didn't like the song whatsoever, he thought the song sounded to elvish.

Then they sing 'On Top of Spaghetti', a song that Mandy and Tara sung when they were little. The dwarves enjoying singing the songs with Mandy and Tara very much. When they finished, Thorin smiled. "You don't mind if I keep this, Tara?" asked Thorin. "Go ahead, you can keep it if you want!" said Tara. "You sure look funny playing that!" chuckled Mandy. Thorin smiled. "Why?" said Thorin. "In a good way, Thorin! I'm saying this in a good way!" said Mandy softly. Thorin placed his hand on Mandy's cheek. "You are rotten as they day we met!" purred Thorin, and he took Mandy into his arms and they kissed. When they finished kissing, Mandy laid her head on his chest. "Love you, Thorin!" said Mandy. "I love you too, Mandy!" whispered Thorin.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, the company set out on their journey. They met up with Radagast the Brown. Mandy and Tara thought he was quite 'eccentric' for a wizard, but also very nice, and loved the fact that he loved animals very much. Suddenly, they heard howling. _Crap, this doesn't sound good at all, _Mandy thought. "Wargs!" shouted Kili. Suddenly, Mandy and Tara found themselves running from Wargs and Orcs. "Stupid orcs, I wanted to get to know more of Radagast!" complained Tara. "Oh, stop your bitching Tara!" shouted Mandy, as they continued to run. They fought off orcs and wargs, at the same time running. When they heard Gandalf's voice calling out to them, they obeyed and they followed the wizard down into a tunnel.

Which the tunnel had lead them to Rivendell. Tara and Mandy overheard Thorin complaining about elves. Mandy overlooked it, but Tara became angry. She loved elves. "You idiot of a dwarf! Not ALL elves are bad! Why are you taking it out on him for? It's the wood elves you hate!" yelled Tara. "Stop it, Tara!" argued Mandy. "But he is complaining about-" protested Tara. "You need to keep your trap shut, Tara." said Mandy. "Mandy, you know who you're starting to sound like?" snapped Tara. "You're really getting on my nerves, Tara." yelled Mandy. "Enough!" boomed Thorin, hearing the girls argue.

"One more word out of both of you, I will tie something around your mouths!" demanded Thorin. "You wouldn't dare!" snapped Tara. "Tara, stop it! You're egging him on!" hissed Mandy. "You need to control your friend here, Mandy. She has an attitude problem." said Thorin. "Thorin, I tried doing that, she keeps fighting me back!" said Mandy. "Well knock some sense into her. I've seen you done it before." said Thorin, with a smirk. Mandy smiled. "I suppose you're right. I'll try that the next time." said Mandy. Thorin chuckled. And they followed Gandalf into Rivendell, in which they are greeted by Lord Elrond's advisor and storyteller, Lindir.

Not too long after Gandalf and Lindir spoken, Lord Elrond and his troop of elves arrived, and Elrond greeted the wizard and spoken to Gandalf in elven language. Gloin stepped forward. "Are you offering us an insult?!" snapped the red headed dwarf. Mandy and Tara chuckled. "Now I see where Gimli gets his fiery temper from!" giggled Tara. "You got that right!" grinned Mandy. "No, Gloin. He is offering us food and shelter." said the wizard. Later, they joined Elrond for supper. Tara felt quite in awe with the music the elves are playing. "Reminded me of my grandmother. She played the harp." said Tara.

"I didn't know Granny Lucille played the harp!" said Mandy. "Oh yes. She took lessons at a young age. She wanted me to learn, but the harp isn't for me. Its more for people with class." said Tara.

Mandy laughed. "I think you would've been a great harpist, Tara. Maybe if Kili knew the harp he can teach you!" joked Mandy. "Hey!" said Kili and Tara together. Kili placed his finger under his chin in thought. "You know, I might take that in consideration. I know a little bit of the harp! Uncle Thorin taught me and Fili both the harp. We dwarves are able to play more than one instrument." said Kili. Kili almost thought of asking one of the elves to borrow a harp, but when Thorin noticed Kili getting ready to move, he glared at his nephew, and the dwarf quickly sat back down.

Mandy looked at Thorin, after the discussion of the weapons Thorin and Gandalf had found at the Troll's lair. "You look as if you have a headache, Thorin!" said Mandy. "I'm fine, Mandy! Thank you for your concern!" said Thorin, gently. Mandy placed her hand underneath the table, and took Thorin's hand, and she whispered in his ear. "The music is making you sleepy does it?" said Mandy. Thorin burst into laughter. "Mandy, you are something. The music is okay-I suppose. But let me tell you a little secret!" grinned Thorin. "Tell me!" smiled Mandy. "I can run circles around these elves when it comes to harp playing!" whispered Thorin.

Mandy chuckled. Everyone noticed Thorin and Mandy's giggling behavior. "What is up with you two? You're sure are giggly!" joked Fili. Even Elrond felt quite amused of their behavior.

"I'm not trying to pry, but are you and Thorin courting?" asked Elrond. "Yes, we are!" smiled Mandy. Thorin crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Mandy noticed Thorin's expression on his face and chuckled. Later, while Thorin, Balin and Bilbo went off to join Gandalf and Elrond in another part of the palace, Mandy and Tara joined up with the other dwarves in another area, where the dwarves made a lot of merry making, and singing. Bofur even took out his flute, Fili and Kili borrowed fiddles, and Nori took up the lute, and they played music and sang. Tara watched Kili, with great admiration. Mandy noticed the way she looked at Kili, she knew she was in love with him.

Mandy didn't feel like joking that night. All she could think about is Thorin, hoping maybe she too would get some alone time with him. They didn't get much alone time during their quest, since their stay at Beorn's house. After playing music for a while, the dwarves stopped and talked for a little while. Kili walked over to Tara, who still kept looking at Kili. "Did you enjoy our performance, Tara?" asked Kili, smiling. "Yes." said Tara, now facing Kili. Tara took his hands. "Those hands of yours are quite skilled at the fiddle. You play very well, Kili!" said Tara softly. "All for you, m' lady!" smiled Kili, and he bowed to her.

_Wow, Kili has truly becoming a romantic, I love this side of him! _Tara thought. "You don't mind if we go for a stroll?" asked Kili. "I don't mind at all." smiled Tara. Mandy chuckled. "Not a word, Mandy! Not a word!" warned Tara, as she and Kili walked off hand in hand. "Awe! Isn't that just too cute?" joked Mandy. And the other dwarves laughed. After Kili and Tara left, Bofur tosses a piece of sausage to Bombur, whom was sitting on the table. Suddenly the table collapsed and Bombur fell, and everyone laughed, including Mandy. "You set him up did you?" joked Mandy, smiling.

Bofur grinned. "You bet!" said Bofur. Later, Thorin, Bilbo and Balin arrived just as the dwarves fall asleep. "You're still awake, Mandy?" asked Thorin. "Yes, Thorin. I couldn't sleep. Maybe if I sweet talk a certain handsome dark haired gentlemen to sing me to sleep, if he doesn't mind?" grinned Mandy. Thorin laughed. "Wow, Thorin. You have her wrapped around your finger!" joked Balin. Thorin smiled. "And your wish is my command!" grinned the dwarf, with a bow. Lindir, whom happened to be close by, over heard the amusing conversation between Mandy and Thorin. "Here, you can borrow my harp. If that wouldn't put her to sleep, what will?" smiled the elf.

Thorin shrugged. "Maybe if we just co conk her on the head!" smirked Thorin. "Hey!" said Mandy crossing her arms. "O alright. I'll take the harp. I return it when I'm done." said Thorin.

Thorin and Mandy sat down on the floor. Mandy leaned her head upon Thorin's shoulder. Thorin placed the harp on his lap and begin to play. As he started playing, he begin to hum at first, and Mandy could hear his beautiful baritone rumbling in her ears. Shortly, Thorin begin to sing. His velvety baritone blending in with the cascading music he played. Mandy could see his massive chest rising and falling in between the verses, making her wanting the dwarf more. When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he ended the song. And looked at Mandy and smiled, she already fell to sleep on Thorin's shoulder.

Thorin gently laid Mandy down in the bedroll and returned the harp to Lindir. Once Thorin returned, he climbed into the bedroll with Mandy, resting her head on his chest. Thorin placed his hand on her head, closing his eyes and he only went to sleep very briefly. It was in the middle of the night, Thorin woke up. _What are we doing wasting our time here, we must get going. Time to wake up the others, _Thorin thought as he stood up. Once he was up, he shook Mandy gently. "Wake up, Mandy. We're leaving." said Thorin, kindly. "Already? But its in the middle of the night!" protested the woman. "We're going to leave. Get up, and gather your belongings." said Thorin.

Mandy shortly got up and she went to wake up Tara, whom was laying in the arms of Kili.

"Wake up, love birds. Thorin says its time to go!" said Mandy. "But its in the middle of the frikken night! Has he lost his mind?" snapped Tara. "He says we're leaving now, you're doing as you're told, Tara! Unless you want to deal with the wrath of Thorin, and you don't want that." said Mandy. "Mandy, we all had our fair share of the wrath of Thorin." shot back Tara. "Not all of us!" grumbled Kili, referring to Tara. "Fine. Man, do I feel like I'm at an army boot camp." complained Tara. "Well it could've been worse, Tara. We could've just left you behind by yourself!" spoken up Bofur.

"Yeah right. Like all of you, especially Mandy here is going to actually do that." said Tara. "Tara, I know you're a little grouchy when you first wake up, but you need to can it already okay?" said Mandy. "Yes, Sergeant Mandy!" said Tara, saluting her friend. Kili burst into laughter. "When did Mandy become a high ranking officer?" joked the young dwarf. "When she decided to become Thorin's lover." grinned Tara. And both Tara and Kili laughed. "Now you're getting out of line!" snapped Mandy, and she spun on her heels and turned away. "Oh come on, Mandy! Lighten up! Its only a joke!" called out Tara.

"Maybe Uncle Thorin is rubbing off on her. She's starting to act like him!" chuckled Kili. "You got that right." grumbled Tara.

As they left Rivendell, Mandy and Tara noticed that Gandalf isn't with them. "Why isn't Gandalf with us?" asked Tara. "He has some sort of business he's got to take care of." replied Thorin. "He's forever taking care of business!" griped Tara. "Oh stop your griping, Tara. That's all you've been doing since we left Rivendell. We should've left you behind." said Mandy. "I haven't been griping, Mandy! You're the one that's been griping!" shot back Tara. "ENOUGH!" yelled Thorin, getting annoyed with the two women bickering. "There won't be any more bickering from here on out between you two! Or otherwise we will leave the both of you behind!" snapped Thorin.

"As you wish, your majesty!" said Tara, sarcastically and bowed in a mockery way. "Don't do that! That's mocking. He hates that!" hissed Mandy. "Oh shut up." said Tara, and she fell silent. "I never seen anyone who bicker as much as these two!" said Balin with a shrug. "They're best friends, they're supposed to bicker. I had my fair share of bickering with Thorin." said Dwalin. Balin chuckled. "Yes, many, many, times you bicker with Thorin. Especially in the pubs when you're both drunk." said Balin. Tara burst into laughter. "I wish I was there to seen that!" chuckled Tara. "Me too!" laughed Mandy. But Thorin only scowled at the conversation between Balin and Dwalin, and hearing the girls laughter at the story.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Three or four days later, the company arrived in the Misty Mountains. "Now this is where we should be. This is where we was before we ended up at your apartment." stated Thorin. "Really?" said Mandy. Thorin nodded. "Then why did we end up with the trolls and back in Rivendell and all that?" asked Tara. "Don't ask me, ask the old man with the grey wide brimmed hat." said Thorin. "He's still back in Rivendell!" said Tara, crossing her arms. It was already storming, and lightening and rain was everywhere. Suddenly, Tara and Mandy felt the Mountain move. "Oh no! Not only we're having a thunderstorm, but an earthquake too!" moaned Tara.

"That's no earthquake, Tara. Stone Giants!" said Mandy, and she pointed at the two large stone figures, appearing like they were throwing rocks and boulders at each other. Many different things happened at once. A rock fell in between Fili and Kili, separating both brothers. As Thorin ran near the rock, to see if Kili was alright. When the rock moved, Kili stood up, Thorin smiled in relief seeing that his youngest nephew is okay. Meanwhile, Bilbo slipped over the edge over the Mountain, Dwalin quickly came to Bilbo's aid, trying to pull up the Hobbit, as well as Tara and Mandy who also lent a hand.

But it was then, Thorin came down, and helped Bilbo back up with the others, and Thorin climbed back up on the mountain. It was then, both Tara and Mandy heard Thorin complain about Bilbo, which angered Mandy. _This is odd, nothing Thorin would say or do would get Mandy angry, and now she's really angry! _Tara thought. "You stupid son of a bitch! How dare you talk about Bilbo like that!" screamed Mandy. "Mandy, we'll discuss this later!" said Thorin. "No! We're going to discuss this, NOW!" yelled the woman. "Don't you raise your voice at me, woman! I said we'll discuss it later!" roared Thorin.

"You are nothing but a self centered, insignificant little piece of crap bastard! Bilbo almost died out there! Do you care? NO! Bilbo has done no wrong to you! And he is most certainly NOT helpless!" cried out Mandy. "I have enough of this! Let's find some shelter!" yelled out Thorin and he turned away from Mandy. "Ass hole!" yelled Mandy. "What in the hell is his problem? He always have a problem with Bilbo for some reason! Self centered idiot!" said Tara. "I'm never going to talk to him again! Unless he'll be more nicer to Bilbo." growled Mandy. "Like you really mean that. Give it time, you'll talk to Thorin again." said Tara.

"You really think I'm bluffing do you, Tara? We'll I'm not! He really had pushed my buttons tonight, and I've had enough of his arrogance." said Mandy.

And she sat down with her back against the wall, and knees up. "I should've slap the son of a bitch!" said Mandy. "Well, why didn't you?" said Tara. "I-I don't know, Tara." said Mandy, sadly. "Is it because you love him?" said Tara. "Yes." said Mandy, looking over at Thorin, already in his bedroll, slowly drifting off into sleep. "Tara, I think we need to go home. This place isn't for us. You know well as I do, and the others as well, we'll just be in the way." said Mandy. "Mandy you promised Thorin you would go on this quest with him, you cannot turn back. And how are we supposed to go back home any way? We have no time travel, world dimension gadgets like in the science fiction novels!" said Tara.

"I know I promised Thorin of joining him, but I just feel like we're in the way. I need to go for a walk, to sort things out." said Mandy, standing up. "I wouldn't if I were you, lass!" spoken up Bofur. "I'm sorry Bofur, but a walk would do me some good. I'll be back in fifteen minutes tops! I have my sword with me in case something happens." said Mandy. "Just be careful, dear!" said Bofur. "Thank you!" said Mandy. "You know what, Mandy? I better come with you. You have forgotten about the buddy system?" reminded Tara. "Of course I remember the buddy system, you twit!" shot back Tara, as both women exit the small cave. No sooner after they left, Bofur and Bilbo talked, and Bilbo left after his conversation with Bofur.

Bofur sat back down, sadness clouded his features. _Way to go, Thorin. Your harsh words have scared of Tara, Mandy and Bilbo, _Bofur thought. Thorin over heard the conversations earlier. His eyes were open. _Maybe I had a little been harsh on the lad, Mandy's right. Why do I let my temper get the best of me, _Thorin thought. Meanwhile, Mandy and Tara was still walking outside on the Mountain, when they saw two figures approaching them. At first they though it was Thorin and Balin, but it wasn't. It was two goblins! "Oh, crap! Tara! We're in trouble! We got goblins!" cried out Mandy.

"Stand your ground, Mandy! With drawl your sword!" said Tara, and Tara positioned her bow and arrow, and Mandy with drawn her sword. But when the goblins approached the girls, they took their weapons and picked both women up, and walked away. Both Mandy and Tara screamed. "Help!" they both called out. Shortly, they noticed they went down deep into the mountain in a village of some sort of the goblins. Soon, they stood in front of the goblin's ruler, the Goblin King himself. "Well! It seems my men here have brought me a prize! Or should I say prizes! Two lovely beauties! They would make a good display for my men!" grinned the Goblin King.

"We're no display to look at, pecker beard!" shouted Mandy. "Hey, hey! We got a fiery one in the room, lads! And it goes perfectly with her bright red hair! You make quite a toy, miss!"

Snickered the Goblin King. "You let me go or I'll kick you in balls!" yelled Mandy. "Like you're really going to do that, woman!" said the Goblin King, hotly. "Oh yeah? You just watch me, you fat over grown piece of shit!" yelled Mandy, and she took her knee and nailed the Goblin King in his groin. "Oh you really done it this time, woman! Boys! Imprison these two little wretches! And I will deal with your dwarf friends when they arrive!" snickered the Goblin King. "Don't you dare touch Thorin!" yelled Mandy. "You know then again, imprison the Tara, let me keep Mandy as my slave. Change her into some more appropriate clothing, Isbah!" The Goblin King ordered.

While one goblin took Tara to a cell, another goblin took Mandy to an area where he stripped her of her clothing, and placed a small cloth around her waist and leather brazier around her breasts. _You dumb ass son of a bitch! This is humiliating! I'm half naked! Are you frikken kidding me? _Mandy's mind reeled. After that was done, the goblin tied Mandy to a rope and dragged her back out, sitting her next to the Goblin King's Throne. No sooner as she came out, Thorin and his companions were already there, standing in front of the Goblin King. "MANDY!" cried out Thorin. "THORIN!" screamed Mandy.

"Oh, so you two do know each other! Are you lovers? I can see that by the look in your eyes! I hate to tell you this, Mister King Under the Mountain! She's under my care now! And she's MINE!"

Snapped the Goblin King. "You lay a hand on her, I swear I'll remove your head from your shoulders!" shouted Thorin. "Oh, let me see you try!" snickered the Goblin King. All of sudden, Gandalf arrived, using his sword, killing goblins in his path. Thorin and his companions jumped in on the battle. "Thorin! Go rescue Mandy and Tara!" demanded Gandalf. Thorin nodded, and he called for Kili to help him. "Tara is in the cell over there, Kili!" said Thorin, pointing to the cell where Tara is in. Thorin went over to Mandy, and untied her from the rope. "He took my clothes, Thorin! He took my clothes!" cried out Mandy. "Here, wear my coat!" said Thorin, wrapping his coat around Mandy.

Luckily, Tara had found her bow and Mandy's sword, and Tara gave Mandy her sword. And they helped Thorin and the others killing off the goblins as they ran. Later, the company made it out of the Goblin caves and outside into the forest in bright sun light, and they made it to a clearing. Mandy and Tara sat down. Mandy's face red of embarrassment now that she is half naked underneath Thorin's coat. "Tara, do you have any extra clothes with you I can borrow?" asked Mandy. "I'm sorry, Mandy. But the goblins took my backpack." said Tara, sadly. "Damn it!" snarled Mandy.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?" asked Gandalf.

Suddenly, Mandy over hears Dwalin, Nori and Thorin complain about Bilbo. "Here we go! They're complaining about Bilbo again!" Mandy blurted out. Thorin glared at Mandy. But then, Bilbo came out. "Bilbo! You're back!" cheered Mandy and Tara, and they hugged him. "Let the lad breathe, girls!" chuckled Balin. And Bilbo made his speech. When he finished, Mandy looked at Thorin. "He sure told you!" snickered Mandy, and Thorin rolled his eyes. "Mandy!" said Thorin, firmly. "I'm not talking to you!" said Mandy. "Please, Mandy?" said Thorin. "I said I'm not talking to you!" shot back Mandy.

"Fine then, give me the silent treatment. See if I care!" snapped Thorin. Thorin bowed his head. He don't know how much longer that Mandy would be mad at him. This was the longest she ever stayed mad at Thorin. "Mandy, for the last time! Please talk to me." said Thorin, firmly. "There is nothing to talk about." said Mandy. "Well then, don't make me have to take my coat from you and have you stand here half naked in front of everyone!" said Thorin, sternly. Mandy quickly spun around. "I cannot believe you just went there! That's black mail, you know!" snapped Mandy. "Well it's the only way to get you to talk to me, isn't it?" said Thorin.

Mandy sighed. "Very well, but not right now." said Mandy. Thorin growled in frustration. _She is really starting to annoy me! _Thorin thought. Suddenly, they heard howling.

"Oh, crap! They're following us!" cried out Tara. "Out of the frying pan!" said Gandalf. "Into the fire!" grumbled Thorin. "RUN!" called out the wizard, and they begin to run. "I'm not surprised I haven't lost a lot of weight with all this running we're doing." said Tara. "We already have, since the lack of food we got!" said Mandy, as they ran. They shortly arrive at a gathering of trees, and everyone climbed up. Mandy sat on a branch behind Thorin. Suddenly, HE appeared. Azog the Defiler. "Oh no, this isn't good. This isn't good at all!" hissed Tara. Mandy noticed the shock and horror in Thorin's eyes. She knew that Thorin had to fight this battle against Azog.

_I swear if Azog does anything to him, he's going to be one dead Orc, _Mandy thought. Suddenly Thorin slowly rose, climbing down from the tree, and made his way towards Azog. "Oh god, I cannot look!" cried out Tara, turning away. Mandy sat, watched in horror as the battle between Orc and dwarf began. Suddenly, when Thorin fell to the ground, a warg was on top of him, Mandy let out a loud scream, and she quickly climbed down from the tree. "MANDY! NO!" screamed Balin and Tara together. "What in hell is she doing? Has she gone mad?!" cried out Dwalin. "Mandy, no! Don't do it! He'll kill you!" cried out Kili.

But Mandy ignored Tara and the companions protests, as she continued to approach the Orcs, and Bilbo was not that far behind her. Bilbo attacked the orc and the warg, and killed them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Although, Thorin laid there on the ground, he opened one eye and saw both Mandy and Bilbo defending him. Suddenly, the Eagles arrived, picking up Thorin, shortly followed by Mandy and Bilbo and the other dwarves. Gandalf was the last one to be picked up. Mandy couldn't believe how beautiful these birds are. They reminded her of the bald Eagle, representing her country. "You know, the Eagle back where I come from is a symbol of my country!" spoken up Mandy. "Oh? Is that so?" said the Eagle. "Yes. And if anyone in my country has got caught shooting it, they would serve time in prison." said Mandy. The Eagle laughed. "Well, glad to hear that. I didn't realize other countries have us as symbols, which makes me feel very pleased." said the Eagle.

Mandy kissed the Eagle on his head. "You just kissed it!" exclaimed Fili. Tara laughed. "You know Mandy, she loves her animals!" chuckled Tara. "I'm hoping Uncle Thorin is alright." said Fili. "Me too, Fili! Me too!" said Tara. "Mandy, why did you do that? You would've gotten yourself killed!" spoken up Kili. "Kili, there is one thing I will not stand for some ass hat of a Orc kill Thorin. I don't want to lose him as much you don't. I believe if anyone ever harms any of my friends, they will get sliced open in two, and I'll tear their insides out and backwards." said Mandy. Fili laughed at her remark. "Wow. You are very protective of us." said Fili.

Mandy nodded. "Yes I am. Especially you two with being the youngest." said Mandy. Mandy considered Fili and Kili as brothers she never had, and already wanted to adopt them as brothers. "I'm thinking of adopted you two as brothers! How's that sound?" said Mandy. "We're for it!" both Fili and Kili together. "Mandy doesn't have any siblings." said Tara. "What happened?" asked Kili. "Well she had one, a brother, he served in the United States Marines, and he died during a combat operation. He got shot in the chest by a sniper." said Tara. Mandy bowed her head sadly. "Oh, Mandy! Why didn't you tell us that? We are so sorry! How old was he?" asked Kili. "Twenty!" said Mandy. "TWENTY?! He's merely a child!" exclaimed Fili.

"We are sorry to hear that, Miss Lawson." said Kili, bowing his head. "Now you see why I'm very protective of the both of you!" explained Mandy. "We understand now." said Fili, softly. Later, they arrived on a large rock cliff, and the eagles made their landing, with Thorin first, and the others followed. Gandalf approaches Thorin, and he knelt down before the dwarf placing his hand on Thorin's face. Suddenly, Thorin's eyes opened. "The Halfling?" asked Thorin weakly. "He's here, and he's safe." said Gandalf, and Bilbo stood in front of Thorin. Kili and Dwalin helped Thorin stand up, and he pushed Kili aside. 

At first Thorin begin to yell at him, but then Thorin's mood quickly changed. "I never been so wrong in all my life!" said Thorin, and he embraced Bilbo. Mandy smiled brightly as she watched Thorin hugging Bilbo. "I'm sorry, I doubted you!" Thorin concluded. Thorin then turned to Mandy. "Why did you do that for?" asked Thorin. "What?" said Mandy. "You coming out there facing Azog?" said Thorin, sternly. "To stop him from killing you, you ass hat!" shouted Mandy. And she turned away, bursting into tears. "Mandy-Mandy! Wait!" said Thorin, and Mandy walked away. "Let her be, lad. She needs some time alone.!" said Balin.

Thorin took a deep breath, and he looked out over the cliff, ahead in the distance was the Lonely Mountain. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo. Thorin nodded. "Our home!" said Thorin, smiling. When they walked down the cliff, Thorin turned his head from right to left as if he was looking for something. "Are you okay, Thorin?" asked Balin. "Where is Mandy?" asked Thorin. "I don't know. All I seen of her is that she walked away and crying." said Balin. "We'll camp here, I'll go find her." said Thorin. "Where did Mandy go?" asked Tara. "I'm going to look for her now!" said Thorin, and he walked away.

As he walked further into the woods, Thorin did find Mandy, whom was sitting on the ground with her back against a tree, her head buried in her hands and weeping.

And still half naked from where the Goblin King took all of her clothes. "Mandy, what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" asked Thorin, kindly. "Well yes." said Mandy. "Look, I'm sorry. You really didn't have to jump in like you did, but thank you Mandy. You took me by surprise back there. You are very skilled with the sword." said Thorin sitting down next to her, and he wrapped his arm around her. "Its not just that, Thorin! Look at me! I'm half naked! I cannot possibly continue this journey showing nothing but my skin! You have any idea how embarrassing that is?" said Mandy.

Thorin chuckled. "I rather see you like it!" grinned Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield! This isn't the right time for you to act like a perv!" snapped Mandy. "What's a perv?" said Thorin. "A pervert, you idiot! Stop acting like a pervert!" snapped Mandy, slapping Thorin on the back. She was careful because she knew Thorin still had his injuries. "I wasn't acted perverted, Mandy! It was a compliment! You have very beautiful-skin!" said Thorin. Mandy blushed. "Thank you." said Mandy. "Don't you worry a thing. We'll get you clothes eventually. In fact, I just heard Gandalf talking about this Beorn person, and we'll be staying with him. Maybe Beorn can provide some clothes for you!" said Thorin softly.

"I sure hope so!" said Mandy, resting her head on Thorin's chest.

As Mandy laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest, Thorin ran his fingers through her hair, and he begin to hum softly. She could hear his beautiful velvety baritone resonating in her ear, that was on the left side of his chest, and she sighed, slowly drifting off into sleep. "I love you, Mandy!" whispered Thorin. "Love you too, Thorin!" said Mandy, softly and she drifted off into deep sleep. And it didn't take long for Thorin to fall asleep as well.

Two days later, they arrived at Beorn's home. Gandalf divided everyone in pairs in order to introduce everyone to Beorn, with Gandalf, Bilbo, Mandy and Thorin first to arrive. Beorn looked at Mandy. "Where is your clothes?" asked Beorn. Mandy's face turned red. "I lost my clothes from the Goblin King! He took everything." said Mandy, sadly. Beorn smiled. "Don't you worry! I got some clothes you can wear." said Beorn. "Oh, thank you Beorn! Thank you so much! You have no idea how that means to me! I've been so humiliated walking around without anything to wear!" said Mandy, and she hugged Beorn. "Goodness me! You are tall!" chuckled Mandy.

Beorn smiled. "You didn't a creak in your neck just to look at me?" joked the shape shifter. "Nah. I'm used to seeing tall people. My friend and I met this professional wrestler once who's seven foot five! Which you appear to be about seven-five around there." said Mandy. "You are right!" beamed Beorn. And everyone laughed. "Now you can guess my height!" smirked Thorin.

"Four eleven!" said Mandy. "Close! You went up one number." said Thorin. "Four ten?" said Mandy. "Voila! You got it!" smiled Thorin. Once everyone was introduced to Beorn, everyone gathered around the dining room table and ate a meal, and it was quite a merry gathering. Tara and Mandy told jokes about their life in New York, and the blunders they have made. "Mandy had gotten lost twice just to go the Empire State building! She lived in New York longer than I have!" said Tara. Everyone laughed. "Well, gee! Who does that remind me of?" chuckled Kili, pointing at his Uncle.

"Hey! If Gandalf had one what he told me he was going to do, I would've never gotten lost!" said Thorin. "We're not going to bring this up again, are we?" said Gandalf. Thorin smiled and shrugged. Later, after Beorn left, Tara and Mandy done the cleaning up after the meal, as Thorin and the dwarves sat on the floor around the fire, cross legged. Bilbo already had went to bed. When the ladies had finished their cleaning, Thorin invited both girls to sit with them around the fire. Mandy sat next to Thorin, and Tara went to sit with Kili. Thorin felt in the mood to sing, and he luckily found an instrument from one of Beorn's rooms. It was a lute.

Thorin picked up the lute, and begin to play. Mandy watched Thorin in admiration, and she felt her heart begin to race. Suddenly, Thorin started to sing, his velvety baritone rose above the music.

No sooner as Thorin started to sing, the other dwarves joined in with him. Tara smiled, as she laid her head on Kili's shoulder, and she could hear Kili singing, trying his best to keep in tune with the other dwarves. Tara remembered Kili once told her that he never really had much of a singing voice, but Tara thought his voice sounded very beautiful, deep and rich just like his Uncle's. An hour later, when Thorin strummed the final chord on the lute, the song ended. Both Tara and Mandy sighed at the same time. Kili chuckled. "Did you just sigh because my singing turns you on?" asked Kili.

Tara nodded. Kili laughed. "Mandy sighed too, so his singing must done the same impact on her!" said Kili. Tara laughed. "That is so true." said Tara, taking Kili's hands. Meanwhile, Thorin turned to Mandy. "That song is a very beautiful song, Thorin. Did you write that one too?" whispered Mandy. "Yes." said Thorin, putting his arm around Mandy. Mandy felt sleep taking over her, and she laid her head on Thorin's chest. "I love you, Thorin!" whispered Mandy. "I love you too, Mandy!" said Thorin.

And Mandy slowly drifted off to sleep. Soon, Thorin too fell into sleep, keeping Mandy close to him. The next morning, they heard Tara call out, 'Breakfast'! in a sing song voice. "You sound like my mother when you do that." said Mandy. Tara laughed.

"Its kind of you Tara of making us all breakfast! I didn't know you cook!" said Kili. "I used to work at a restaurant, so I'm used to serving to a lot of people!" said Tara. "Well it doesn't matter! We're hungry!" said Bombur, sitting down at the table. "You are always hungry, Bombur!" stated Bofur. Thorin sat down at the head of the table, joined by Beorn and Gandalf, and the three of them discussed on their next plans when they leave Beorn's house. Tara and Mandy didn't seem to thrilled about going into Mirkwood Forest, but however, Tara got excited she knew who lived in Mirkwood Forest.

"I cannot believe it, Mandy. We'll get to meet Thranduil! Thranduil! The party-!" hissed Tara. Mandy slapped Tara in the back of the head. "Ouch! What in the hell was that for?!" snapped Tara. "You have no idea, do you?" said Mandy. "What idea?" said Tara. "Thranduil isn't all nice as he seems, so don't forget that!" said Mandy. "Oh come on, Mandy! He may be sour on outside, but sweetheart on inside!" said Tara. "You're not going to tell me you're going to abandon this company are you?" whispered Mandy. "Of course not, Mandy! I would never do such a thing. Especially to you and Thorin!" said Tara.

"Listen Tara, if we do get captured by the elves, and you end up alone with him, you better not tell him anything about this quest, understood?" said Mandy. "Your secret is safe with me!" said Tara.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Later, Thorin and his companions, alongside with Tara, Bilbo and Mandy set out to continue their quest. _I'm really dreading going through Mirkwood, _Mandy thought. Thorin noticed a concerned look on Mandy's features. "What's wrong, Mandy? You look troubled!" said Thorin, kindly. "I have a strange feeling in my gut that I'm going to get betrayed." said Mandy, softly. "Betrayed?! What do you mean?" said Thorin. "I don't know. But it's going to bound to happen eventually, I just can't point a finger at it." said Mandy. "Mandy, you're not going to get betrayed. And I have my full trust in you, and Tara." said Thorin. "That's just the problem, Thorin! Its Tara!" said Mandy hotly.

"What about Tara, Mandy?" said Thorin. "I don't know! Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. I know Tara wouldn't do something to me." said Mandy. "Mandy, she's your best friend. She would never betray you!" said Thorin. "Sometimes I wonder, Thorin. Sometimes, I wonder!" said Mandy gloomily. Kili noticed that Tara is now avoiding him. Kili couldn't understand why, he done no wrong to her. "Tara, can we talk please? I like to understand why you're avoiding me!" said Kili. But Tara didn't answer, she kept looking at a small magazine and kept chanting 'my party king'. Kili laughed. "Am I your party king?" grinned Kili. Kili's remark made Tara jump.

And she quickly hid her magazine. "What is in that book you're looking at?" asked Kili. "Its nothing, Kili. Shouldn't you be in bed?" said Tara. "Tara, what is going on here? You didn't answer my first question! I need to know now, why are you avoiding me?" said Kili. Tara sighed. "I really don't think this is a good time to tell you, Kili." said Tara. "Tara!" scorned Kili. "Kili, we cannot discuss this right now, okay? Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." said Tara. "Fine! Then I won't stop pestering you until you give me what I want! An answer!" snapped the young dwarf.

"Damn it, Kili! Is that how you are?! You really sure are acting like your Uncle right now! So typical of the Heir of Durin!" yelled Tara. "Okay fine! I'm done! Good night, Tara." said Kili, and he walked away from Tara. "Its just as well, our relationship would never work out any way!" scowled Tara. Mandy overheard the conversation, and she approached Tara. "Tara, what in the hell is your problem?" said Mandy. "What problem?!" said Tara. "Are you rejecting Kili?" said Mandy. "This is none of your business, Mandy." said Tara. "Damn it, Tara! It is my business! Are you rejecting Kili? Now answer the damn question!" snapped Mandy.

"You want an answer! You'll get an answer! I'm planning to dump Kili!" said Tara. "Why Tara? After all he's done for you, and Kili is the sweetest dwarf on the face of this planet!" snapped Mandy. "Well for one, he's not even my type, and two, I need to explore more when it comes to suitors." said Tara. "Tara, there is absolutely nothing wrong with Kili. I cannot believe you are doing this to him." said Mandy, darkly. "Mandy, who's side are you on? The dwarves or your best friend's? You have a choice, Mandy! Its me or them!" snapped Tara. "Tara, I cannot believe you are doing this to me! How could you? Why are you doing this?!" snapped Mandy. "Because since you told me we're going to Mirkwood, we might meet the Elf King, and he's my dream person!" confessed Tara.

"Is this what this is all about?! You're stupid little crush on Thranduil?! You're going to dump Kili, someone who has saved your ass many times, and done so much for you, over an elf who wouldn't help the dwarves in the beginning?! Tara, you have some serious issues going on!" said Mandy. "Stupid little crush? Well its not like you're dating Mister High and Mighty King Under The Frikken Mountain, who is craving gold!" sneered Tara. "Damn it! That does it! I have had it Tara! Consider our friendship over!" yelled Mandy. "FINE! Then I'm leaving this party!" yelled back Tara, and she packed her belongings and walked away.

"What's going on here?!" demanded Thorin. "Sorry, Thorin. I ended my friendship with Tara. All would come into place in due time!" scowled Mandy. "She left her bag behind!" said Thorin.

And he picked up Tara's bag. Suddenly, a small magazine fell out with a picture of Thranduil on it. "Well, that explains it." growled Thorin, slamming the magazine on the ground. "I'm going to burn it!" said Mandy. "Mandy! I'm sorry it ended this way-I didn't know it would come to this!" said Thorin. "Me neither, Thorin. Me neither!" said Mandy, sadly. "How you're going to explain this to Kili?" said Thorin. "Very gently!" said Mandy. Thorin nodded in agreement. It was that same night, not long after Gandalf departed them, that they made their first camp in Mirkwood Forest.

Mandy decided to tell Kili then of Tara. "I know she dumped me, Mandy. Just by the way she was acting." said Kili sadly. "Kili, I am so terribly sorry. I don't know what came over her! But she seriously has some priority issues going on." said Mandy. "Just out of curiosity, what was in that magazine she was looking at, and why did she keep chanting 'party king'?" asked Kili. Mandy took a deep breath. This would be a difficult one to answer. "I don't know how to tell you this, Kili. But it was a picture of the Elf King Thranduil." said Mandy, sadly. "WHAT?!" snapped Kili. "You know Tara and I ended our friendship." said Mandy. "I wouldn't blame you, Mandy. What she done to the both of us is wrong. Not to mention to this company!" said Kili.

Mandy comforted Kili. "Who needs her anyway?" said Mandy.

"That's right. We can handle the quest without her." said Kili, crossing his arms. Later, Mandy joined up with Thorin on his turn on watch. "How did Kili take the news, Mandy?" said Thorin. "Very hard, but in time he'll get over it." said Mandy, sadly. "Kili is strong, he'll eventually get over the heartache, in which is the last thing he needs right now. About this betrayal thing you were concerned about earlier, I'm starting to believe you nailed that on the dot." said Thorin. "That's exactly why I ended my friendship with her." said Mandy.

"Mandy, I-I'm so sorry! I know you're hurting through this! But let me tell you, you got all of us here to look after you, especially me!" said Thorin, wrapping his arm around her. Mandy laid her head upon Thorin's shoulder. And she drifted off into sleep. The next few days of their journey in the forest, had gotten more worse and miserable. They ran out of food, and Bombur kept complaining of him being hungry. Then, another event happened where Bombur fell into an enchanted river that caused him to feel drowsy, and they had to let him sleep. Much to the annoyance of his brother Bofur, and cousin Bifur. Bifur broke out into cursing in dwarven language.

"What is he saying, Bofur?" asked Mandy. "He's saying that Bombur needs to get his frikken head back together or else he'll lose it." said Bofur. Mandy tried not to laugh.

Another day later, Bombur woken up and they continued their journey. But no sooner as they continued their journey, they've been captured by a bunch of large spiders. "I wish I had my damn insect repellent!" yelled Mandy. "I don't think this insect repellent you're talking about won't work on this spiders!" snapped Bofur. "Maybe the hairspray I got can kill them!" said Mandy, but before she even reached in her bag, she discovered she already had been tied up in the webs. "Son of a frikken bitch! You annoying little eight legged freaks!" screamed Mandy. Suddenly, they heard singing coming from the distance.

Mandy recognized the voice. It was Bilbo! _Bilbo, stop insulting the little buggers with songs and kill these beasts off, _Mandy thought. And eventually Bilbo killed off the spiders, and he rescued his companions and Mandy. After everyone was rescued, Mandy smiled at Bilbo. "Nice little song you were singing, Bilbo! I didn't know you can sing!" said Mandy. "I usually do that when I'm afraid." said Bilbo. "Does it help you overcome your fears?" said Mandy. "Most certainly!" grinned Bilbo. "Lets move on!" said Thorin. And they continued to move on. The next evening, the company couldn't take it anymore.

They were very hungry, and the companions kept griping to Thorin of their hunger until Thorin couldn't take anymore of the griping. Suddenly, they seen a light in the distance.

"Maybe we can go to their camp and see if they'll offer us food. Bilbo, you go first." said Thorin. Bilbo nodded, and he walked out into the clearing, and suddenly the lights went out. "HEY! Thorin! Mandy! Fili, Kili!" cried out Bilbo, and he could hear the others calling out to Bilbo from the distance. Meanwhile, Mandy and Thorin found themselves captured by two elves. One blond headed with blue eyes, and another with red hair, and green eyes. "This never meant to happen, I swear!" whispered Tauriel to Mandy. "What are you saying?" said Mandy. "I'll explain in due time! Just act this out, okay?" said Tauriel. Mandy nodded.

Finally, they arrived in the Elf King's palace, and shortly find themselves standing in front of Lord Thranduil. To Mandy and Thorin's shock and dismay, they saw Tara sitting next to Thranduil, and a unpleasant grin clouded her features. "Look who's joined our little party?!" snickered Tara. Thranduil raised his hand to silent Tara. Tara quickly became quiet. And then the Elf King begin to bombard Thorin with questions on why Thorin and his people keep disturbing their merry making. And all Thorin replied was, 'We are starving!"

Suddenly Tara spoken up. "There is more to this than you know, my lord. Let me whisper this to you!" said Tara, and she whispered in the Elf King's ears. "Oh, really! So this is what this is all about? You're homeland?" said the Elf King, raising an eye brow.

"You stupid little bitch! You betrayed us!" screamed Mandy at Tara. "Sorry, but that's what I had to do!" said Tara, with a shrug. "That's it! Let me at her! Let me at her!" screamed Mandy, getting ready to shove the two elves that held on to her out of her way. "SILENCE!" yelled the Elf King, and he sent both Mandy and Thorin into the dungeon. "I want to kill her!" screamed Mandy. "Mandy, get a hold of yourself!" hissed Thorin. "No!" screamed Mandy. After being placed into the dungeon cell, Mandy collapsed to the floor, weeping heavily. Thorin sat down beside her. "Mandy-I'm sorry to see this is happening to you! I would've killed her on the spot, if I wasn't a male!" said Thorin.

"We been best friends for years, Thorin. And now this-it hurts, Thorin! It hurts!" wept Mandy. Thorin took Mandy in his arms. "I understand your pain, Mandy! I know what it feels like to be betrayed. That is what that tree shagging Elf King done to us." whispered Thorin. "Oh, Thorin!" sobbed Mandy, resting her head on his chest. "Now, now. Relax, Mandy! Just relax okay? You got us! We're your real friends!" said Thorin, kindly.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Thorin and Mandy sat in the cell together. Mandy still felt depressed over the betrayal Tara caused her. "We got to get out of here." moaned Mandy. "Don't worry. We will. I have my trust in our burglar to see that we will get out of here." said Thorin, calmly. Suddenly, Tauriel arrived bringing food and drink to Mandy and Thorin. "I can imagine you're both are hungry, so I have food for you." said Tauriel. As Tauriel was ready to leave the cell, Mandy spoken up. "Wait! When you spoken to me on the way to the palace, what did you mean by things shouldn't turn out this way?" said Mandy. Thorin looked at Mandy and Tauriel with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you two have a minute?" asked Tauriel, sitting down. "We have a minute, sure." said Thorin. "You have every right to continue your quest, Thorin. It is your home too that is danger." began Tauriel. "What are you trying to say?" asked Thorin. "I'm saying that I'm going to help you escape, Mandy and Thorin." said Tauriel smiling. "Really?!" gasped Mandy. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. This is surprising, especially coming from an _elf_!" said Thorin. "Thorin, I understand why you dislike our folk. I know what happened years ago when Smaug first attacked Erebor. I wasn't all to happy that my King refused to help you, and it is very wrong on his part." said Tauriel.

"You are very rare and one of a kind." said Thorin. "That's your nephew told me after I given him some food. He sure had taken a liking to me the many times I went to his cell." said Tauriel, and she blushed. "Oh really?" chuckled Mandy. "Well, he gotten over Tara pretty quick!" smirked Thorin. "Tara? Did he used to belong to her?" said Tauriel. "Unfortunately yes, until Tara decided she would betray us, and she dumped him for-wait, I need to know something first. Is Tara in love with your King?" asked Mandy. "Yes, she is. Word is already spreading about their marriage. And a lot of us aren't happy about it either, and I'm being one of them. Legolas is furious." said Tauriel.

"So you're just going to tolerate their relationship then?" said Thorin. Tauriel nodded. "That's how we elves are. We may not approve of their relationship, but we accept it." said Tauriel. "Are you and Kili-well you know?" said Mandy. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother!" grumbled the dwarf. "Yes." said Tauriel. "Well, I hope your King doesn't know about that." said Thorin. "He won't. Unless Tara tells him." said Tauriel. "She won't. I'll be sure of that." said Mandy. "Any way this Bilbo is also helping us too. We made this plan yesterday." said Tauriel. "BILBO?! You have seen him? Where is he?" asked Thorin. "He should be arriving here shortly." said Tauriel.

And of course, Bilbo arrived.

"Thorin, Mandy! I'm here. I'm going to help you get out of here." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, its so good to see you!" beamed Mandy. "How of the others? Where are they?" asked Thorin. "They are already outside their cells." said Bilbo. Once Thorin and Mandy stepped outside their cell, Tauriel and Bilbo led them to a cellar filled with wine barrels. "Barrels?! What are we supposed to be doing in wine barrels?" asked Mandy. "Climb in, and float down the river, so we won't get noticed by the guards." said Bilbo. "And I will stall some of my people, so they won't suspect." said Tauriel. And so Bilbo opened up the barrels, helping everyone to get inside.

Mandy and Thorin shared a barrel. After the others climbed in, Kili looked at Tauriel. "Will we ever meet again?" said Kili. Tauriel smiled. "I guarantee it, we will! Farewell, Kili nephew of Thorin!" smiled Tauriel. "Farewell, Miss Tauriel!" said Kili. And they shoved the barrels into the lake, after Bilbo climbed into one, and they floated off. The ride was rather bumpy and uncomfortable. "This isn't actually how I want to begin a day, but it will do!" said Mandy. Thorin chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around Mandy's waist. "I agree, Mandy. But it's getting us to where we need to be going." said Thorin.

They floated for several hours, and once they arrived near land, Bilbo helped them out of their barrels. Poor Fili, his face pale from the smell of rotten apples.

"I will never eat apples again!" Fili stated. "I wouldn't blame you there, Fili!" said Mandy, she even smelt the same smell in her and Thorin's barrel. Thorin praised Bilbo for his assistance of helping them escape. Bilbo knew that Thorin respected him now, and it pleased the hobbit. "Where do we go from here?" asked Mandy. "Lake Town." replied Thorin. And they followed Thorin. "Just be careful. We're still being hunted by orcs." whispered Mandy. "I know, they've been following us since we left Mirkwood!" Thorin said. An hour later, they arrived in Lake Town, and was greeted by a man, named Bard. "Hey! He's an archer too!" beamed Kili.

The conversation between Thorin and the man, at first was heated. But the conversation turned light, and Bard invited the company to say to get refreshed and some clean clothes. Thorin introduces Mandy. "Nice to meet you, Miss Lawson! Never in my life heard of a human amongst dwarves. It is quite amusing." said Bard. "Don't tell that to my ex friend, Tara." said Mandy. "Who's Tara?" asked Bard. "Was her best friend, until she left us for-never mind." said Thorin. Once they arrived at a guest house that was given to them, Bard sent for some fresh clothing for the companions, and Mandy.

"We'll be meeting with the Master tomorrow morning, so make sure you are presentable." said Thorin. "Don't worry! I still have my make up in my bag!" grinned Mandy.

"Make up?" said Thorin, raising his eye brow. "I wear it to look pretty. But not for the Master though!" said Mandy, giving Thorin a playful nudge. "So you're making yourself beautiful for me?" grinned Thorin. "That's right." said Mandy. That evening, the dwarves done some merry making on their own, and Mandy and Thorin decided to join them. Bilbo wanted to join in, but he came down with a nasty cold, and he went to bed early, to rest up. Mandy decided to tell some jokes that she learned from her world. "Hey! What's black and blue, black and blue and green?" asked Mandy.

"What?" said the dwarves. "A beaten up elf!" grinned Mandy, and the dwarves burst into laughter. "I got another one! What one toilet say to the other toilet?" asked Mandy. "What does one toilet say to the other toilet?" grinned Kili. "You're giving me a ROYAL flush! Get it? A royal flush?!" laughed Mandy, and the dwarves laughed with her, even Thorin laughed. "Tell us another one, Mandy!" called out Gloin. And Mandy begin to tell another one, but in a different form. "This one might be a little naughty, but I'm sure you guys would like this one." said Mandy grinning. "Well tell us already!" said Gloin.

"There was a boy who came in late for class. The teacher asked him, 'why are you late'? and the boy replied, "I was on top of Blue Berry Hill'. An hour later, another boy entered the class room late. "Why are you late for class?' the teacher asked. 'I was on top of Blue Berry Hill' the boy replied. The teacher rolled her eyes, getting a little annoyed with the students. No sooner after the boy sat down, a girl entered the room, apparently a new student of the school. 'What is your name, young one?' asked the teacher. 'My name is Blue Berry Hill' the girl said!" grinned Mandy. The dwarves burst into laughter, and got the joke.

"You did warn us it was naughty!" grinned Gloin. Kili blushed. "They didn't do what I think they were doing, were they?" asked Kili. "Yes, they were doing what you thought they were doing." said Mandy. As the evening progressed, Kili and Fili lead the dwarves in singing some songs, but briefly stopped. "We need some music to go with this! Is there any musical instruments here?" inquired Fili. "Look what I found!" exclaimed Dwalin from another room. Dwalin came out, holding a fiddle in his hands. "Is there more in that room?" said Thorin. "Come and look!" said Dwalin pointing to the extra room.

The dwarves followed Dwalin into the room, and there in front of them scattered on the floor was a variety of musical instruments. And each dwarf took the instruments.

Fili and Kili picked up two extra fiddles that was amongst the instruments, and Thorin stood, gazing down at a small wooden travel sized harp, and he picked up the harp. Thorin led them outside the room, and Thorin sat down, plucking the instrument absent mindedly. "What a beautiful harp!" exclaimed Mandy. "Its not much of a harp, really." said Thorin. "It's a harp isn't it?" said Mandy. "It's nothing like the big golden one in Erebor! It once belonged to my mother, and she given it to me as a parting gift, before she died." said Thorin, sadness clouding over his features.

"Oh, Thorin. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring-!" begin Mandy. "That's okay." said Thorin, as he kept plucking and strumming the strings, and he kept playing some more until a tune was formed. Thorin closed his eyes, waiting for the words to come to him. Thorin begin to sing, his voice sounding more beautiful and powerful, and he sang a song about the arrival of coming home to Erebor. The other dwarves joined in, alongside in joining with him on the music on their instruments. And their voices could be heard from outside their guest house, and the townspeople would actually stop what they were doing to listen.

The Master, whom was taking a stroll that night, he too stopped and listening in amazement, alongside with Bard. "They sure do have quite a talent in music." smiled the Master.

Bard smiled. "Not as sleepy sounding as the elves music!" chuckled the archer. When Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, the song ended. Mandy let out a sigh, almost falling down from her chair. "Mandy, are you okay?" asked Thorin. "I'm fine. Just a little-oops! Tired!" said Mandy, and she bumped into the table. "I say so! You keep bumping into stuff!" stated Bofur. "Come, you and I are retiring for the night." said Thorin, smiling. He knew something else was up with Mandy. But he wasn't for sure if it was it, or not. When they entered the room, they sat down on the bed. "Hold me, Thorin!" whispered Mandy. Thorin noticed Mandy's features turning pale.

"Mandy, you look pale! Are you okay?" asked Thorin. "I don't know, I don't feel so good. I feel like I want to hurl." said Mandy weakly. Thorin held Mandy into his arms. "When was your last menstrual cycle, Mandy?" asked Thorin, sternly. "Thorin Oakenshield! Why are you asking me that for?" asked Mandy. "I need to know, Mandy! I noticed your appetite has increased, quite a bit. And the morning sickness for the past several days! You even thrown up in the dungeon cell. I'm surprised you didn't throw up during the barrel escape." said Thorin. "Thorin, are you trying to say you think I maybe P. G?" asked Mandy. Thorin nodded.

"Allow me to have Master Oin have a look at you, Mandy just on the safe side." said Thorin. Mandy nodded in agreement, and Thorin went to look for Oin.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Shortly, Oin arrived to examine Mandy. He placed his hand upon Mandy's belly. "Oh! Goodness me!" exclaimed Oin with delight. "What is it, Oin?" asked Mandy. "Mandy, you are indeed pregnant!" announced Oin. "Pregnant?! I cannot believe this-we're going to have a baby, Thorin!" exclaimed Mandy. Thorin stood there, frozen and in shock. The expression Thorin's features scared Mandy. Mandy bowed her head. "You don't seem to delighted." said Mandy, sadly. "No, no! Mandy! I am delighted. I'm happy to hear that we're becoming parents, but its just brings up some concerns that I need to address, Mandy!" said Thorin, seriously.

"What are they concerns, Thorin?" asked Mandy. "I don't think you should be joining us to the Mountain, Mandy. Its going to be too dangerous for you and our child." said Thorin. "Thorin, I refuse to remain behind by myself amongst strangers." said Mandy. "Mandy, I'm thinking of you and our child here." said Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, I'm going with you if you like it or not! Its still early in my pregnancy, I will be able to handle whatever comes our way in the Mountain." said Mandy. "You are a stubborn little wretch, Mandy Lawson. Listen to me, you are staying here! And that's an order!" demanded Thorin.

"Fine! Leave me behind then! But I have this bad feeling something horrible is going to happen in Lake Town, and I cannot pin point what it is, but something is going to happen! You cannot leave me here, Thorin!" yelled Mandy. "Nothing wrong is going to happen here, Mandy! You will be protected by Bard." said Thorin. "Fine, I'll stay!" said Mandy, quietly. "Good. You'll be staying with the Master on the day we depart." said Thorin. Two days passed, the day came for the company to leave to the Mountain. Mandy hated to stay behind. She had a bad feeling something terrible was going to happen, but she isn't for sure what it would be.

An hour after the dwarves set out in their boats, Mandy stood there, tears streaming down her face, as she watched Thorin, Bilbo and the dwarves depart. "Mandy, he's only thinking of the safety for you and the unborn child. You must listen to Thorin." said Bard. "I'm sorry, Bard. But I'm not going to stay here, I can't stay here! I must go with them!" cried out Mandy, and she went back to the home where she stayed in, and she packed her belongings, and her weapons, a sword and a bow and arrow. After she packed, she found an extra boat, and she took the boat, heading to the Mountain.

When Mandy arrived, she made her way up the Mountain. Once she was close to the top, she could hear voices.

She could hear Thorin and the dwarves debating on who would send in the Mountain to distract the dragon. And of course, they nominated Bilbo. They send the hobbit into the Mountain. Mandy stood behind a large boulder, and peered over, watching over the dwarves, but mostly at Thorin. She noticed Thorin had changed in personality _dramatically. _Thorin's eyes looked dilated, as if in a daze, and a frown increased on his lips. "We should've never brought the Halfling or that useless woman on our quest." stated Thorin. When Mandy heard this, her heart sank. She couldn't believe that Thorin called her 'useless'.

_What in the hell as gotten into him? I thought he loved me! _Mandy's mind reeled. Suddenly, anger rose in her, and she stormed out from the boulder and approached Thorin, slapping him in the face. "You son of a bitch! How dare you talk down of me and Bilbo! I thought you loved me Thorin! Bilbo saved your ass twice! And this is how you treat us? Here I am carrying YOUR child! And now you find me 'useless'! I'm not useless now since I'm pregnant, you ass hole!" yelled Mandy. "Did I just tell you to stay behind in Lake Town?!" snapped Thorin. "And didn't I just tell you I refuse to stay behind?!" shouted Mandy.

"I'm not going to stand for this! I will not stand for this!" yelled Thorin, pacing back and forth. "Dwalin, you take Miss Lawson back into town!" demanded the dwarf prince.

"No! I'm not leaving! You're not going to make me leave!" cried out Mandy. Thorin with drawn his sword, aiming it at Mandy's throat. "You're going to leave, Mandy." scowled Thorin. "Is that how you're going to be, Thorin. You'll never see me or your un born child again!" yelled Mandy. "Thorin, just let her stay with us!" said Balin. "Balin, if I wanted your advice, I'd ask for it. Now stay out of this conversation!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, I would love to punch you right now!" snapped Balin. Thorin put his sword away, and he sat down, ignoring Mandy and Balin.

Mandy collapsed to the ground and begin to weep heavily. "He hates me!" cried out Mandy. "No, no lassie. Thorin doesn't hate you. He is not himself right now, and I really hate to say this, he's not going to be himself for a long time, I'm afraid." said Balin, sadly. Balin knew the gold sickness has already started to sink in to Thorin already. "What are you talking about, Balin?" asked Mandy. "The gold sickness is controlling him, Mandy. It actually began back in Lake Town when he was arguing with Bard." said Balin, sadly. "Balin-I didn't know. Oh gosh, I didn't know!" said Mandy softly, and she begin to weep again.

Balin put his arm around Mandy. "I know this is too much for you, Mandy. But there could possibly be away to help him through this sickness." said Balin. "A distraction?" said Mandy.

"Yes, what he needs is a distraction." said Balin. "But how am I supposed to do that?" said Mandy. "Just talk to him. Talk to him about happy things, such as your child. I'm sure that can help him get passed this." said Balin. "He's not going to talk to me, Balin! How am I supposed to talk to him when he's angry with me?" said Mandy. "When I'm already calmed down, Mandy!" said a deep familiar voice beside them. Mandy looked up, and there stood Thorin, looking much more calm than he was earlier. Mandy backed away from him, like she was scared of him. "Mandy-its alright! I'm calmed down!" said Thorin softly, placing his hand on Mandy's shoulder.

"How am I supposed to know for sure?" said Mandy. "Trust me." said Thorin, taking Mandy's hands. "Thorin, I'm trying not to bring this up again, but you just can't leave behind a pregnant woman in a town where she knows hardly anyone." said Mandy. "I have done some thinking of this, and you are right. You should be with us." said Thorin. Shortly, Bilbo came running out of the Mountain, holding a cup in his hand. "We got a problem! A BIG problem!" cried out Bilbo. "Besides the fact that your pants is on fire?" said Thorin. "Put it out! Put it out!" cried out Bilbo, dancing around the mountain. Thorin took his cloak, and put out the fire.

No sooner after that happened, they felt the Mountain begin to shake. "Oh Mahal! This isn't good!" cried out Mandy. She had a bad feeling that the dragon is awake, and not very happy.

"Against the wall! NOW!" yelled Thorin, and they all stood against the wall. Thorin wrapped his arms around Mandy, keeping her close to him. "I knew you would become a pain in the ass." grumbled Thorin. "Excuse me?!" shouted Mandy. "Its nothing, Mandy." said Thorin quickly. "Liar. I heard what you just said. You're calling me a pain in the ass." said the woman, hotly. Suddenly, they saw Smaug flying above them, and still breathing his fire. Mandy turned her head, placing it on Thorin's chest, keeping her face from getting burned.

It was not long that Smaug already had gone, and things have quiet down. "He's heading for Lake Town!" said Balin sadly. "Mandy, I'm glad you came up here with us. If you were still down there, you and the unborn child would've been dead." said Dwalin, and then he glared at Thorin. "And you was going to leave them behind? You're a monster!" hissed Dwalin. "Lets go into the Mountain!" said Thorin, and he led the dwarves inside the Mountain. But as Mandy and Bilbo was getting ready to enter, Thorin blocked their way, by holding up his sword. "You two stay out here. I'm not risking our quest for some burglar! Nor a woman!" said Thorin icily.

"His name is Bilbo Baggins! And the woman' s name is Mandy who is carrying your child." said Balin, darkly. Balin had enough of Thorin's attitude towards Bilbo and Mandy. And so Thorin allowed them to enter, ignoring both Mandy and Bilbo.

The company already further ahead of Mandy and Bilbo. As Mandy continued to walk, she noticed Bilbo stopped behind her. She saw Bilbo picking up a bright shining object. It was the Arkenstone! And she noticed Bilbo was about to place the jewel into his pocket. "Bilbo! NO!" yelled Mandy. Bilbo stopped. "What are you doing, Mandy?" asked Bilbo. "You cannot take that! That belongs to Thorin!" said Mandy. "They promised me a reward, Mandy, and I chosen this to be the reward, now if you don't mind, go join the others." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, please don't! You're going end up losing your friendship with Thorin." said Mandy.

"What friendship? Didn't you hear the things he said about me? We'll talk more later!" said Bilbo, and he disappeared. Mandy sighed and walked away, her head starting to hurt from arguing with the hobbit, and in the middle of a situation that is going to end in disaster. Shortly, she arrived in the lair, and as she entered, the dwarves already going through the treasure, and Thorin giving Bilbo a mithril shirt. Bilbo already put it on underneath his coat. Thorin noticed Mandy entering the lair. "Come Mandy! I'm not leaving you out!" called out Thorin, and smiling. _Well give me my heart pills, Thorin is smiling! _Mandy thought, as she approaches Thorin.

Thorin shortly produced a beautiful emerald necklace. "This is yours, Mandy. It would look so beautiful on you." said Thorin. "I'm sorry, Thorin. But I cannot accept your gift." said Mandy.

"And why so?" asked Thorin. "I'm not happy of the way you're treating me, Thorin. You first tell me you love me and say kind words to me, and the next thing you know, you are behaving cruel and harsh, and all these emotions are confusing me, to the point where I-I don't know." said Mandy sadly. "Oh." said Thorin, gloomily. "Thorin, Balin told me what is going on, what is happening to you. The same thing that happened to your Grandfather. Thorin, you got to fight this!" said Mandy. Thorin sat down. "I'm not sure if I can, Mandy." said Thorin sadly. "Thorin Oakenshield, don't let me here you say those words again." said Mandy, her voice broken.

Thorin took Mandy into his arms, and the woman laid her head upon his chest, the fabric of his maroon tunic rubbing on her face. "Look at me, Mandy. I promise you I will fight this! I will never give up on you, our child, and our people! You, the child, and my company are the only ones I have that I can trust! And I will fight this." whispered Thorin, kissing Mandy's ear. "Promise?" said Mandy. "I promise!" said Thorin. "You are hungry! Your stomach growling!" said Thorin, smiling. "Well me, and little bambino too!" grinned Mandy. Thorin laughed. "Bombur is cooking something right now!" said Thorin.

And they both stood up. "Will you still accept the necklace, Mandy? Please?" said Thorin. Mandy smiled.

"Oh alright! I'll take the necklace. I was really hoping for something more of a ring! If you know what I'm speaking of." said Mandy. "A ring-a ring! Oh, now I get it!" said Thorin, smiling. "Yes." said Mandy. "I have the ring with me, but I'll save it for later!" grinned Thorin. When supper is ready, they sat down and ate. "Where's Bilbo? Its supper time!" said Mandy. "BILBO! Dinner is ready!" called out Thorin. But there was no answer. "Oh, he'll come around shortly. He must be walking around for a little bit." said Balin. "I'm hoping he won't do any thing stupid!" grumbled Thorin. _More than you ever know, _Mandy thought.

She had a feeling the worst was yet to come. Her biggest concern was his friendship with Bilbo, and how it was going to pan out. _He needs to find out for himself about the Arkenstone ordeal, I'm not saying a word, _Mandy thought. Suddenly, Dwalin quickly entered the Lair. "Thorin, we have company! At the Front Gate!" panted Dwalin. "Company?!" snapped Thorin, jumping up. And they followed Thorin outside to the Front Gate, with Mandy following right behind them. To Thorin's shock and dismay, there stood Bard and his men, and Lord Thranduil and his elves, and a tall older gentleman in a dark cloak standing behind them.

_This isn't good, not good at all, _Mandy thought. Thorin first exchanged heated words with the archer. When Bard revealed the Arkenstone in his custody, Thorin went into a full rage.

"How come you by it?!" shouted Thorin. "I gave it them!" confessed Bilbo, stepping forward. Mandy took her palm buried her head in her hands. "No! Oh, no!" moaned Mandy. Suddenly, Thorin angrily approached the Hobbit, picking him up, nearly strangling the poor hobbit, at the same time yelling at him. "I wish Gandalf was here! I wish he never brought you along with us!" yelled Thorin. "Your wish is granted, Thorin Oakenshield. If you don't mind, stop hurting our burglar!" said a familiar voice, and Gandalf appeared. Mandy was so confused on what was going on, and hoping Gandalf not having a part in this either.

Thorin dropped the hobbit to the ground, and turned away. "I'm betrayed." said Thorin gloomily. Then he turned to Bilbo ordering the Hobbit to leave, and banishing him from the Mountain. Bilbo, with his head bowed low, sadly walked away. Suddenly, Mandy felt a crushing pain in her stomach. "O!" cried out Mandy. "Mandy, what's going on?" asked Gandalf. "I'm hurting." said Mandy. "She's coming with us." said Lord Thranduil. "Oh no she isn't!" shouted Thorin, standing in front of her. Even Balin stood up for Mandy. Balin approached the Elf King. "She is in our care, and she'll remain in OUR CARE!" spoken up Balin. "Very well." said the Elf King and he walked away, followed by his elves, Bard and his men.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Suddenly, Thorin glared at Mandy. "You! _You! _You knew he done this all long, have you?!" shouted Thorin. "Y-Y-Yes!" stammered Mandy. "Thorin, don't do this! Mandy isn't in good condition right now for you to yell-!" begin Balin. "Silence, Balin!" yelled Thorin. "Thorin, I am so sorry! I really am! I didn't want to see you and Bilbo's friendship end!" cried out Mandy. "You betrayed me as well! You need to leave my Mountain now and join the others! I never want to see you or Bilbo ever again!" scowled Thorin. "Then, if that's how you're going to be Thorin, you will never SEE YOUR CHILD AGAIN EITHER!" screamed Mandy. And Thorin walked away.

Balin didn't move. "Balin, come!" demanded Thorin. "No!" said Balin, icily. And Thorin continued to walk away. Suddenly, Mandy doubled over in pain, and screamed. "Balin! I'm really hurting now!" shrieked Mandy. "Stay right here, I'll go get Oin!" said Balin, gently. And he bolted to find Oin. Oin, followed by Dwalin, Fili and Kili ran out to find Mandy doubled over on the ground, screaming in pain. "What's going on with her?!" cried out Fili. "I don't know!" said Balin. "I'm hoping she's not losing the child! If it is, I swear I'll never speak to Uncle Thorin again!" cried out Kili. "She's not going to lose the child. She's only one month pregnant." said

Balin. Oin examined her belly, and listened to the belly too. "I hate to say this, my friends. The lass has miscarried. The baby has died." said Oin sadly. "NOOOO!" shrieked Mandy. "What are we going to do? She cannot carry a deceased child inside her for a long time!" panicked Fili, his eyes filled with sorry. "THIS IS THORIN'S FAULT! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" screamed Mandy, her voice carried throughout the Mountain. Meanwhile inside the Mountain, Thorin paced back and forth inside the mountain. Gloin stared at him. "Thorin, you really need to snap out of it! Don't make me have to do it for you!" growled the dwarf.

"You say one more word, I'll rip your head off, Gloin!" yelled Thorin. "Listen to yourself, Thorin Oakenshield! This isn't the Thorin who would help his people! You need to snap back into reality my friend, please!" argued Gloin. Suddenly, they heard Mandy screaming in pain from outside. And the screaming snapped Thorin out of his 'gold sickness' spell. Thorin darted out of the Mountain to find out where the screaming was coming from. To his shock and dismay, he saw Mandy doubled over on the ground, screaming in pain. "You really have the nerve to come out here!" growled Balin, noticing Thorin standing over them. "What's going on here? What is going on with Mandy?!" cried Thorin.

"Why would you want to know? You said she betrayed you, and she did not!" snapped Dwalin, hotly. Thorin bowed his head. Tears streaming down his face. _What have I done, Mahal? The wizard is right, I'm not making a good King Under the Mountain. Look at her, my beloved in pain, all because of me! And the possibility of losing our child, which will hurt more than damage on Mandy, _Thorin thought. "Thorin, I have some bad news. Mandy had miscarried. The child is gone." said Balin sadly. "No, no! No! It cannot be! The child cannot be gone!" yelled Thorin.

Mandy looked up. "Face it! You son of a bitch! You killed our child!" screamed Mandy. Thorin's heart sank. Thorin, fell to his knees weeping heavily. "Mandy-Mandy! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for everything!" yelled Thorin in sorrow. Mandy took Thorin's hand, much to the dwarf's surprise. "If I make it through this, I so want to kick your ass." said Mandy. "You might as well. I deserve it. You can use my sword if you want to." said Thorin. Thorin took Mandy's hands. "Mandy, please forgive me for my actions. I should've never yelled at you for the way I did. You had every right to remain silent on the sake of my friendship with Bilbo. I would've done the same in a situation such as this." said Thorin.

"So don't hate Bilbo then?" said Mandy.

"No. Maybe the hobbit has his reasons of taking the Arkenstone. I'm thinking maybe of a peace offering between the elves, dwarves and men." said Thorin. "Wow, Thorin! You're full of surprises! I'm shocked hearing this coming from you." said Mandy. "Mandy, I love you very much! I will never live with myself ever, I would be lost without you!" said Thorin. "I forgive you, Thorin! Please, please, please, don't get angry with me again!" said Mandy. "Oh, Mandy!" said Thorin, and he took Mandy into his arms. Oin already had taken the deceased child out from Mandy, and sewed her up. "Careful with her laddie, she has stitches. We may have to take her inside the mountain. She has to remain bedridden for a little while." said Oin. Thorin nodded.

And Thorin picked up Mandy gently, and carried her inside the Mountain, laid her down on a small makeshift cot the dwarves made for her. Thorin sat beside her. "I'm not going to leave your side, Mandy." whispered Thorin. "But aren't you supposed to be going to war tomorrow morning?" asked Mandy. "Oh-that." said Thorin. "Well this may be our last night together, Thorin!" said Mandy. "Then, we'll just have to make the best of it, my dearest Mandy." grinned Thorin. "I was hoping you would say that!" smiled Mandy. Thorin sat and thought, and remembered the promise he made to Mandy in Lake Town.

"Remember that night in Lake Town, when I played a wooden harp and I promised you that I would show you my grand golden harp of Erebor?" said Thorin. "Yes, I remember you were telling me that." said Mandy. Thorin stood up, and smiled. "Tonight, you'll get to hear the most beautiful harp music ever!" said Thorin, and he walked over to a corner and reached up to a brocade, and he took down a grand golden harp. He pulled the harp over close to where Mandy is laying, and he pulled up a stool. Thorin sat down, pulling the harp close to his chest. And he begin to play.

Beautiful music echoed throughout the room, as Thorin's large fingers strummed and waved gently up and down the strings. As soon as Thorin started to pluck a tune, Thorin started to sing. His deep baritone voice rose above the music. The song he sang was of forgiveness, of redemption and of love. And the song moved through Mandy, and she began to tear up. And so noticed Thorin looked more handsome than ever, with the light of the room surrounding him. When Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, he ended his song. Thorin stood up, and sat down beside Mandy on her cot.

"What do you think, Mandy?" asked Thorin. Mandy grinned. "The song is so beautiful, Thorin! I love you!" whispered Mandy. Thorin wrapped his arms around her.

And he pulled her close gently to his chest. "I love you too, Mandy." whispered Thorin, and he begin to kiss Mandy passionately. "I swear to you, I never get angry with you again!" said Thorin, when the kiss had broken. "You better keep that promise, Thorin." said Mandy. Thorin remained at her side all night. The next morning, everyone woke up preparing to leave for battle. "Mandy, you must go to the camp of the Elves and Men. You'll be safe with them." said Thorin. Mandy nodded. And she did. Before she made her journey to the camp, she threw her arms around Thorin, and kissed him. "Be safe, be careful!" whispered Mandy. "I will!" said Thorin, and he walked away.

Balin accompanied Mandy as an escort to the camp of the Elves and Men. Bilbo ran to Mandy as soon as he saw her. "Mandy! What happened?" exclaimed Bilbo, as he noticed Mandy limping towards Bilbo, Thranduil, Bard, and Gandalf. "I lost the baby, Bilbo. I miscarried." said Mandy sadly. "WHAT? What happened?" gasped Bilbo. "I don't want to discuss it, Bilbo. It's really difficult for me to tell you what happened." said Mandy. Suddenly, ahead of Mandy, she saw Tara. Tara approached Mandy. "Mandy." said Tara. "Tara!" said Mandy icily, avoiding eye contact from her former best friend.

"Mandy I owe you an apology for the horrible things I have said about you and Thorin. I wished I never said them." said Tara sadly, tears streaming down her face. "Tara.." began Mandy, her voice broken. "I really shouldn't let past wrong doings getting in the way of our friendship, Mandy. I don't know what came over me at the time, and I don't understand why I done it. But I realize your friendship means more to me than anything to me." said Tara. "Oh, Tara!" cried out Mandy, and they hugged. "I sure really could've used your support when I was up in the Mountain." said Mandy sadly.

Both women sat down. "What happened?" asked Tara. "I lost the child, Tara." said Mandy. "Child?! WHAT child?!" exclaimed Tara. "Oh, you didn't know did you?" said Mandy. "No, I most certainly did not know of you being pregnant!" said Tara. Mandy sighed. "Well I lost the child, due to the stress going on there. Thorin fell under the gold sickness, and he became extremely angry with me, but it was then when he found out the loss of our child, he snapped out of the sickness. He made the most beautiful, deepest apologies, and I forgiven him. But the loss of the child is taking its toll on Thorin, and eating up his conscious." said Mandy.

"I hate to say this, Mandy. But Thorin deserved that guilt. He placed it upon himself. But also, h he was under the sickness, and there isn't anything you can do about that." said Tara.

"He did sing for me and played his big golden harp!" Grinned Mandy. Tara laughed. "You always enjoyed it when he plays his harp. I have to admit he is rather good at the harp, much better than most elves!" laughed Tara. Tara looked at Mandy. "How is Kili?" asked Tara. "He's doing okay. He's in love with-!" begin Mandy, but she quickly stopped. Tara bowed her head sadly. "He's not in love with Tauriel, is he?" said Tara. "Well, Tara. You're the one that dumped him for Thranduil." said Mandy. "Mandy, I'm not even courting with the Elf King. What made you think I am courting with Mister Vanity?" said Tara.

"WHAT? You mean to tell me that whole time you were there with him, you two didn't even court?" exclaimed Mandy. "No. We didn't. We both agreed it wouldn't work out, and since he is still getting over the loss of his wife, we agreed we couldn't do it. And I have chosen not to take up anyone. Not at least for a while, anyway." said Tara. "Well, there is always Fili. I believe Fili needs a woman in his life." said Mandy. Tara laughed. "I have to admit, Fili is adorable and fun. And he has taken quite a shine to me." said Tara.

Hours later, as Tara and Mandy awaited for the outcome of the battle. Gandalf approaches Tara and Mandy. His features looked grave. _Holy guacamole! This doesn't look good! _Mandy thought.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Mandy, you are needed in the tent immediately! Thorin is expecting you!" said the wizard, gravely. "Have you seen Bilbo?" asked Mandy. "Thorin has already spoken to him." said Gandalf. Mandy noticed Bilbo leaving the tent, already in tears, and he went to sit alone, curling up in his blanket. Mandy's heart raced. She knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. When Mandy entered the tent, she saw Thorin laying on a cot, bandaged up from severe battle wounds. "Mandy, I am so glad you came! I-cough-I need to talk to you!" said Thorin weakly. "No, no, no, no! You are not going to leave me, Thorin!" cried out Mandy, running to the bedside, kneeling down to him.

Thorin reached for her hand. "I'm sorry, Mandy! But my time here is done. I'm going to leave! I will never forget you, Mandy!" said Thorin. "I'm not going to let you leave me, Thorin! I cannot live another day without you, especially after all what we been through!" sobbed Mandy. "Don't you fret, my dear. Someday our paths will join together once more. In the mean time, farewell my beloved Mandy! I will always remember you." said Thorin. "I'll never forget you, Thorin!" wept Mandy. Thorin closed his eyes, and he passed on. Mandy remained in the tent for a long time, weeping. Tara slowly entered, and she was weeping already as she entered the tent.

"Mandy, I know this isn't a good time for me to tell you this, Fili and Kili. They didn't make it either!" wept Tara. "NOOOO!" screamed Mandy. Tara took Mandy in her arms, and both women wept openly. After spending hours mourning for the fallen Durin's, they walked outside. "Mandy, we need to find a way back home. We don't need to be here. I cannot live here, not without my Kili." said Tara. "And I cannot live here either. It wouldn't be the same without Thorin." said Mandy. "We need to discuss this with Gandalf at once. Maybe he'll decide when we'll leave." said Tara.

And so both women approached the wizard. "Gandalf, do you have a minute?" asked Tara, her voice husky from weeping. "What is it, girls?" asked Gandalf. "Mandy and I decided we want to go home. Its our decision we both agree on. We just cannot stay here. We have lives, jobs and families back at our home." said Tara. "I'm glad your mentioned that, ladies. I have thought of this myself, and I have planned to send you home tonight." said Gandalf. "Would you?! Could you?! Oh, Gandalf! You're the best!" cried out Mandy. "So when are you going to do this?" asked Tara. "After the both of you fall asleep!" said Gandalf. Tara and Mandy nodded.

"We'll we better get our asses to bed then!" said Tara. "Not yet, Tara. We need to say good bye to the others, and Bilbo. After all, they are our friends." said Mandy.

They first went and say their good byes to the surviving dwarves, Bilbo and Beorn, who happen to be nearby. "I'm going to miss you girls! You are the life of the party! You bring joy in all of our lives! And that's what I love about you remarkable girls!" said Beorn. "We're going to miss you Beorn! Say farewell to your animals for me!" said Tara, and she hugged Beorn. Beorn chuckled. "Of course!" grinned the Shape shifter. After saying good bye to the dwarves, Bilbo and Beorn, they made their way to Bard, Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel, and Elrond.

"This is going to be difficult to say goodbye to you, Lord Elrond. You gave us such warm hospitality, and the loving and caring you gave us during our stay in your home. We're going to really miss you!" said Mandy. "You are like daughters to me, and I am going to really miss you both!" said Elrond, and he begin to speak in his native tongue, as he hugged both Mandy and Tara. It was after their goodbyes, Tara and Mandy made their way to their bed rolls, and they fell into a deep sleep. _Sleep deeply and soundly, my dears, and you return home safe and sound! _Gandalf spoken to the girls through telepathy.

The next morning, Mandy and Tara woke up. They realized they are now inside Mandy's apartment! Mandy was laying on one couch, and Tara slept in a recliner. "We're home!" cried out Tara. "Wow! That was some dream we had!" said Mandy.

"How can it be a dream, Mandy? All of it was real! The arrival at Bilbo's house, our relationships with the dwarves, the imprisonment with the elves, and you facing a mighty dragon and helping Thorin recover from his gold sickness." said Tara. "And having a miscarriage, something I really didn't expect to happen. That was definitely real." said Mandy sadly. "Why does Kili have to die for?" said Tara sadly. "I don't know." said Mandy, as the two friends sat in the living room in silence. Two days have passed. Mandy and Tara moved on with their lives. Mandy continued with her book store, and Tara continued going to school to study law.

Later, when the work day ended, Mandy came home to relax, and she watched her usual Wednesday night programming on TV. But she couldn't focus on the show, and she turned off the TV. All she could think of is Thorin, and how she missed him so much, missing being held in his strong arms, and hearing the sound of his deep velvety baritone voice. As Mandy prepared to eat her supper. There was a knock on her door. It was already after midnight. _Now who would be visiting at this time of night? It couldn't be Tara, she goes to bed early! _Mandy thought, as she wiped her hands, and walked towards the door.

Now it was who that was behind the door, she most certainly did not expect to see. When she opened the door, a familiar short figure, with long raven hair, stood at the door.

He was dressed in a blue dress shirt, and blue jeans. "Hello, my beloved!" said the male figure. It was Thorin! "W-what?! How can this? You died! For heaven's sake! You're dead!" cried out Mandy, she was to the point of nearly fainting, but Thorin came to her and held her, before she fell to the floor. "Mandy, let me explain. Mahal has decided to give me a second chance at life, as well as my nephews, I am indeed dead, but only in Middle Earth. I have asked Mahal to send me here instead of where I was when I died. And he granted my request. And he has done the same for Fili and Kili!" said Thorin.

"I cannot believe this-I never thought I would see you again!" said Mandy. "I done this for you, you know." said Thorin. "But what about your Kingdom? What about your treasure and your home?" asked Mandy. "I don't need none of that anymore, it doesn't matter to me now. What really matters is you, Mandy!" smiled Thorin. "Oh, Thorin!" cried out Mandy, and she threw her arms around Thorin, hugging him tightly. "I love you!" said Thorin softly. "I love you too, Thorin!" whispered Mandy, and they begin to kiss passionately. As they were kissing, they could hear a loud voice call out 'Get a room!'

When they both turned, there stood Fili and Kili. "Can you two for once let us have some privacy?" said Thorin. Mandy laughed. "They always walk in during our moments!" said Mandy.

"It must be a dwarf thing!" said Fili, grinning. "No, it must be a 'Fili and Kili' thing!" shot back Mandy, grinning. _I have to call Tara tomorrow and invite her over, she will never believe this! _Mandy thought. "Well how's Tara holding up?" asked Kili. "She's been going to school. She's studying Law. She wants to become an Attorney." said Mandy. "Ah." said Kili. Suddenly, she heard Tara's voice coming from behind the door. "Open up, Mandy! NOW! I'm in trouble!" cried out Tara. Mandy ran to the door, and opened it, and Tara stepped in. "Some ass holes attacked and raped me tonight, Mandy! It was horrible!" sobbed Tara, holding on to her friend.

"WHAT?!" cried out Fili, Kili and Thorin together. When Tara heard the familiar voices, she turned, and there she saw Thorin, Fili and Kili standing and looking at them. "HOLY CRAP!" shrieked Tara, and she fainted. "We need to explain it to Tara too, once she wakes up from her fainting spell!" sighed Thorin. Mandy chuckled. Kili went to get a wet wash cloth, and placed it on Tara's head. Within fifteen minutes, Tara woken up and in Kili's arms. "How can this be? You guys _died_!" gasped Tara. "Allow me to explain, once you sit back up!" said Thorin, and he explained to Tara, what he had told Mandy.

"That does make sense. That is really kind of Mahal of giving you three a second chance, giving you a new life here." said Tara smiling.

"Well it doesn't matter now! You guys are here with us!" smiled Mandy. "Now we got to figure out what they need to do during their stay here!" said Tara smiling. "What do you mean?" asked Thorin. "Well if you're going to live in this world, you must have some occupation." said Tara. "I run my bookstore." smiled Mandy. "So, you want my nephews and I get a job?" said Thorin. "Yes. And you might also want to consider of getting your driver's license." said Mandy. "Driver's license?! You mean you want us to learn how to drive this four wheeled vehicles we saw outside? I don't know, they look too dangerous to use." said Kili.

"I know you guys can drive. Just have confidence! We also need to take you shopping for some more clothes." said Mandy. Thorin laughed "Okay, if you say so. But can we at least relax for a while? We just got here!" said Thorin. Mandy smiled. "Of course. Who's in the mood for pizza?" said Mandy. "We do!" chirped Fili and Kili. They remembered eating pizza when they first came to Mandy's apartment, and they enjoyed it very much. "I'll order, and Tara and Kili can go pick it up, and stop by the convenience store and buy some drinks too." said Mandy.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Tell me Tara, did you recognize the men who attacked you?" asked Kili. "Yes, Tara! And did you call the police?" asked Mandy, before Tara and Kili set out to pick up the pizza. "I couldn't call the police because they took my phone, guys." said Tara. "Well don't you worry. You describe those men to us, and when we do see them, they're going to get a beating they won't forget." said Kili. "Kili, you're in a new world now, and if people see you do that out in public, they'll throw you in jail. I do believe its best to leave it for the authorities to handle it." said Tara. "But they hurt you, Tara!" protested Kili.

"I'm sorry, Kili. But in our world, we have laws." said Mandy. "Well some laws should be meant to be broken!" said Kili. "Kili, Tara's right. We are in a new world now, and we have to obey their laws." said Thorin. Kili snarled. "Fine." said the dwarf, crossing his arms. Shortly after Tara and Kili left, Thorin noticed the golden harp Mandy had purchased for him, was still sitting in the same corner. Thorin smiled. "It's still here! My harp!" beamed Thorin. "Of course its still here, Thorin!" laughed Mandy. Thorin grinned, and he walked over to the harp, and he sat down, pulling the harp close to his chest.

And he begin to play. Mandy sat down right next to him, watching him with admiration. _He really should go into the music business, he is really talented! _Mandy thought. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin begin to sing in his deep baritone voice, his voice echoed throughout the room, and could be heard from outside. A gentleman who lived above Mandy, came down and knocked on the front door. Mandy answered it. "How may I help you?" asked Mandy. "My name is Edward Banks. I'm the CEO of Rolcon Records. Whoever is singing and playing the music in your home is really good, and I like to meet this individual, and offer him a contract." said the man.

Mandy nearly dropped her tea when she heard this. She allowed the man to enter. "Thorin! Thorin! Stop playing! You wouldn't believe this!" exclaimed Mandy with excitement. Thorin stopped playing. "What is it, Mandy? And who is this man?" asked Thorin, raising his eye brow. "Are you the gentleman playing the beautiful music and singing? I could hear it from above in my apartment. And the music and singing sounded very beautiful. I'm Edward Banks, owner and CEO of Rolcon Records." said the man. "And?" said Thorin. "I like to offer you a recording contract, if you are interested." said the man.

Thorin looked at Mandy, quite unsure what to say. He had no idea what a recording contract is. Mandy explained to him what it is. "And you have to keep writing music to keep up with your status as a musician." said Mandy. "I really don't know, Mandy. I play music and sing for the love of it, and for leisure only. This whole thing sounds complicated." said Thorin. "Its not complicated as you think, Mister Oakenshield." said Edward. "I won't do this. Not without my nephews." said Thorin. "Well you three should start a band then!" said Mandy. Fili, over hearing what's going on, was totally up for the idea.

"Yeah! We should start a band, Uncle!" beamed Fili. Thorin sighed. "Very well. When do you want to meet with my nephews and I?" asked the dwarf. "Meet me at my office tomorrow morning, eight a. m. sharp, and we'll discuss the plans of your new album." said Edward. "Thank you! See you tomorrow." said Thorin. "See you tomorrow!" said Edward, and he left. No sooner after he left, Tara and Kili arrived. "Hey! Who was that guy that just left?" asked Tara. Mandy grinned. "Are you ready for some really good beyond good, excellent news?" beamed Mandy. "Cut through the chase, Mandy! And tell me this good news." said Tara.

Mandy told them who the man was, and is offering Thorin and his nephews a recording contract, if they decide to form a band. "I want to form a band! I'm for it!" said Kili.

"You guys are going to meet with Mister Banks tomorrow morning at his office. I will take you guys there." said Mandy. "I am really not for sure of this, Mandy. I'm a little nervous." said Thorin. "Thorin there is nothing to be nervous about. Anyway, its time that you need to work on some song writing." said Mandy. "I only written two songs, Mandy. Which I will be singing for the gentleman that we're going to meet tomorrow." said Thorin. Later that night, while Tara and Mandy went out to a movie, Thorin and his nephews stayed home. Fili and Kili played video games on Mandy's TV, while Thorin sat in Mandy's bedroom writing songs.

They could hear Thorin getting frustrated, and sounds of paper getting crumpled up and thrown all over Mandy's bedroom. Fili took a peek in the bedroom. "You know Mandy's going throw a fit seeing her room all a mess if you don't get that cleaned up soon!" said Fili. "Fili, I'm trying to work on some music here. Don't worry, I'll get it cleaned up before she gets back." said Thorin, as he strummed a little bit on the guitar. Fili left the room and went back in the living room with his brother, Kili. "Why does it sound like that he's trying to break the guitar strings?" said Kili. Fili sighed. "I don't know, Kili. I have no idea." said Fili.

It was after a while, they could hear Thorin singing and playing the guitar in the bedroom, and he was singing about before and after the Battle of Five Armies.

Fili and Kili stopped playing their game and listened attentively. "He's written a song about the Battle, Kili!" whispered Fili in amazement. Shortly, Mandy and Tara returned from their movie. "How was the movie?" asked Fili. "Its good, but very sad." said Tara. "Ah, he's still working on songwriting isn't he?" said Mandy, as she could hear Thorin sing and sounds of guitar music coming from her bedroom. "He's been doing this all evening since you two had left for the movie." said Kili. Suddenly, the music and singing stopped and a sigh of content was heard. Thorin stepped out of the bedroom smiling.

"I finally finished some of the songs." said Thorin. "Wow! Just in time for tomorrow." said Mandy. "When we get back tomorrow, we'll play you some of the songs." said Thorin. "Uncle? You haven't taught us the new songs yet, you have to teach us first in order for us to join you!" said Kili. "Oh, that's right." said Thorin. "You three should be heading to bed, you got an early start tomorrow." said Mandy. "But, what about our alone time?" said Thorin. "All in due time, dear! All in due time!" grinned Mandy, taking the dwarf by the arm, and guiding him into her bedroom.

They laid in bed, Thorin smiling at Mandy as he drew her into his arms. "It feels nice to lay in a soft bed again." said Thorin softly, as Mandy laid her head on his chest.

"I bet it sure beats laying down on that cot in the tent of the Men and Elves camp back in Middle Earth right?" grinned Mandy. "And it beats laying in a dark tomb too!" said Thorin. "I'm glad you're here with me, Thorin." whispered Mandy. "Me too, Mandy. Me too!" said Thorin, and he planted his lips onto hers, and they kissed passionately. Meanwhile, Tara was fighting with Fili and Kili to go to bed, because they had to get up early. "That does it. Its time to unplug the game!" declared Tara, and she did. "Hey! We was playing that!" snapped Fili. "Look! The both of you have an early start, you have to go to bed!" said Tara.

"You're starting to sound like our mum!" complained Kili. "You listen here, Kili! I'm the second best thing next to your mom! So can it with your attitude and do as I say!" demanded Tara. The commotion in the living room woken up Thorin and Mandy. And they both climbed out of bed, walked out into the living room to see what is going on. "Mister Oakenshield! You need to control your nephews!" said Tara, hotly. "What are you two doing?" said Thorin, sharply. "We was only playing video games. But Miss Tara keeps insisting that we should go to bed." said Fili. "And Miss Tara is right! You need to go to bed, we have to get up early!" shot back Thorin. Kili glared at Tara. "Tattle tale!" snickered Kili. Tara stuck out her tongue at the young dwarf.

Kili climbs into a recliner, and pulls the blanket over him.

As Fili climbed on the couch, and covered up with his blanket. "But we can't sleep." protested Fili. "What do you want us to do? Tell you a bed time story? Aren't you a little too old for stuff like that?" said Tara, crossing her arms. "Let me handle it from here, Tara. Go, you need your rest." said Thorin. "Sing a song, Thorin. I can imagine you done this many time for them, and it worked!" suggested Mandy. Thorin smiled. "Indeed it has!" said Thorin, and he walked over to his harp, to the delight of his nephews. "If this doesn't put you to sleep, nothing will." said Thorin, as he sat down, pulling the harp close to his chest.

He placed his large fingers on the silver strings and begin to play, after playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin begin to sing:

_Rest my dear young ones,_

_Fall into deep sounding sleep_

_Tomorrow's a new day, _

_So do not weep_

_So please take it to heart,_

_We have an early start_

_Rest my dear young ones,_

_Until the break of day…_

_Dream my dear young ones,_

_Think of good things ahead_

_Dream my dear young ones,_

_Of our future instead…._

_Sleep, Sleep, rest now, my young ones sleep_

_Dream of tomorrow,_

_So my young ones, now sleep…._

Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, and the song ended. And indeed, both Fili and Kili already drifted off to sleep during the song, Thorin smiled. "It worked!" grinned Mandy. Thorin approaches his nephews, kissing them on the forehead. "You are a splendid Uncle, Thorin!" said Mandy. "And someday, we can try at becoming parents again, and become a father!" smiled Thorin, as they entered the bedroom, and laid down. Thorin took Mandy into his arms, Mandy resting her head on Thorin's broad chest, and she slowly drifted off into sleep, as Thorin hummed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next morning, Mandy drove Thorin, Fili and Kili to the recording studios. She waited patiently out in the car during their meeting with Edward. Shortly, their meeting ended, and they came out smiling. Thorin, Fili and Kili climbed into the car. "How did it go?" asked Mandy. "We're going to begin our album tomorrow evening!" beamed Kili. "We're so excited!" piped in Fili. "We got a lot of work to do when we get home, gentlemen!" said Thorin. "Well, I better get you boys home so you can work, then I have to go to work!" stated Mandy, and she begin to drive.

After dropping off Thorin and his nephews at home, and letting them in the apartment, Mandy leaves to her bookstore. Thorin, Fili and Kili begin to work on the music they are planning to record tomorrow evening. The three of them had been working on music all day. Early afternoon, they stopped for a break. "Could we go for a walk for some fresh air, Uncle? We should go to the park! Its really nice." said Fili. "Yes, fresh air would do us some good." agreed Thorin, and he reached for the extra house key that Mandy left behind for them. And they headed for the park. As they walked, the saw a girl running and screaming.

They recognized who the girl was. It was Tara. "TARA?!" called out Kili.

Tara notices Kili and she ran to him. "Kili, we got to call the police, right now!" cried out Tara. "What in Durin's name is going on?" snapped Kili. "The same group of guys are after me again!" wept Tara. "Where are they?" snapped Thorin. Tara pointed at three men, two white, and one black. Each appeared in their twenties, and running towards their direction. "There she is! Get that whore!" called out the black man. "Over our dead bodies!" shouted Thorin, as he, Fili and Kili stood in front of Tara. "And who do you think you are? A super hero? Listen here shorty! Move out of way!" yelled the first white man.

"You are not going to touch the girl! You deal with us, not her!" said Thorin, icily. Thorin reached to his side, and he remembered he didn't have his sword. "Damn!" hissed Thorin. "We may have to use our fists, Uncle!" said Kili, gloomily. Suddenly, Thorin attacks one man, and Fili and Kili attacked their other two. The strength of the dwarves over powered the three men, knocking all three men out. Unfortunately, an elderly woman saw the fight, but instead of calling the police on the three human males, she called the police on Thorin, Fili and Kili! Suddenly, the police arrived and they arrested Thorin and his nephews. Tara spoken up.

"Wait! You got the wrong people! You should be arresting them!" cried out Tara, pointing to the men laying on the ground.

"Well according to the eye witness the saw everything, she believes these three are the ones that did it." said the officer. "Listen you son of a bitch! Your eye witness is a liar! She didn't know what really happening, if it bitten her in the face! These gentlemen here saved my life!" screamed Tara. "Don't listen to her, lets take them in!" scowled the first officer. "TARA!" cried out Kili. "Don't you worry! We'll get you out of there!" cried out Tara, and she took off running, heading to Mandy's book store. But as she ran, the elderly woman who reported them approached her. "Are you okay, dear? Did those three short men hurt you?" said the woman.

"Listen here you old hag! Those three short men saved my life! You should've gotten the three taller men arrested instead! Because you, you ruined the lives of my heroes!" screamed Tara. Tara wanted to slap the old lady, but she couldn't. "Miss, I do apologize. I didn't know!" said the woman. "Then you bail them out then! Meet me at Lawson's Book Store!" shouted Tara, and she bolted. "Oh, dear. I made a mistake. A big mistake!" said the elderly woman, bowing her head. Shortly, Tara arrived at Mandy's Bookstore, and she bolted in. "Mandy! Mandy! We got a problem! Something's happened to Thorin, Fili and Kili!" cried out Tara.

"What happened, Tara? What in the hell is going on?!" snapped Mandy. Tara went in full detail of what happened at the park. "WHAT?!" shrieked Mandy.

Suddenly, the Elderly woman entered the book store. "Here's the money to bail the lads out. Like I said before, I really truly apologize for the misunderstanding!" said the woman. "We should take you with us, so you can tell the officers the REAL story, you old hag!" snapped Mandy. "Mandy, calm down! She says its all a misunderstanding!" said Tara. After Mandy closed down shop, they headed to the county jail, where they bailed out Thorin, Fili and Kili. Mandy and Tara made the Elderly woman tell the officers what really happened. Not only they arrested the three human men, but they arrested the elderly woman too, whom had a part in the attack as an accomplice.

"Of all the nerve! That woman should get her ass kicked!" growled Kili. "Well it doesn't matter now! You three are free, and the real criminals are going to be gone for a long, long time! So do I hope!" said Tara. "Come, lets go home and relax." said Mandy, and she drove everyone back to the Apartment, and Mandy made supper for everyone. "That place is very unpleasant." said Kili. "Almost like being put in a dungeon." said Fili. "Yes, and it reminded me of the time I had to bail you two out of dungeon because you both just had to listen to Nori." said Thorin. "Uncle Thorin, must you have to bring that up? We was only in our twenties at the time!" said Kili.

Mandy chuckled. "What did they do?" asked Mandy. "They got caught stealing, by helping Nori out as accomplices, by distracting the patrons in a pub, while Nori did the stealing." said Thorin.

"But that happened along time ago, Uncle! You're still never letting that down?" said Fili. "Nope. Nor will your mother!" grinned Thorin. "But mother isn't here." said Kili, crossing his arms. Tara chuckled. "I love my naughty boy!" chuckled Tara, nudging Kili in the side. "Do you mind?" said Kili, giving Tara a side glance. "You know what? We should go out and celebrate your accomplishments!" suggested Mandy. "That's a good idea! Where are we going?" asked Fili. "We're going to me and Tara's favorite hang out place, Kelly's Pub." said Mandy, smiling. "We're going to a pub?! YES!" cheered Kili.

"Sounds like a plan." said Thorin. And so later that evening, they went to Kelly's Pub. It just so happened to be Karaoke night at the pub, and Tara tried to talk Kili into singing karaoke with her. And of course, Kili did. "This Karaoke thing sounds like fun." said Thorin. "You should go and give it a try, Thorin." said Mandy. "I-I don't know!" said Thorin. "Please?" begged Mandy. Thorin smiled. "Very well!" said Thorin. "Let me pick out a song for you!" said Mandy, going through a book of songs to find for Thorin to sing. When she found one, she filled out a small piece of paper, and gave it to the karaoke DJ. "You'll be two more people after Kili and Tara." said Mandy. "Hey, Mandy! Find one for me and Kili to do!" piped in Fili.

Mandy laughed. "Okay." said Mandy, and she did.

Once she picked out a song for Fili and Kili, and filled out the paper with their names on it, she turned it in to the DJ. "This is exciting! I haven't sung in front of a group of people in ages!" said Fili. "Not since you're little stint at the Horse Shoe Pub!" spoken up Thorin. "Uncle Thorin, do you have to bring that up again? Didn't we just talked about this earlier?" said Fili. "You're never going to let that down on them are you?" joked Mandy. Thorin grinned. "Nope! I'm going to keep grilling it on them." said Thorin. Suddenly, it was Thorin's turn to go up and sing. No sooner as he started to sing, the room became quiet and everyone watched in awe.

They couldn't believe how beautiful Thorin's voice sounded. And it drawn a lot of attention to the women in the pub. Two people approached Mandy's table. "You're friend has quite a voice on him!" said the man. "He sure does!" said the woman that stood with the man. "Thank you." said Mandy. "He should go into the music business!" said another patron. _He already has! _Mandy thought. When Thorin finished his song, there was a loud and long applause and cheering, and all the patrons stood up. Thorin walked back over to the table. "I'll be right back, Thorin. I'm going to the ladies room." said Mandy. Thorin nodded.

"I'll go with you, Mandy!" spoken up Tara. And both women walked away from the table. No sooner as Mandy and Tara left, two women approached the table, and they appeared very drunk.

"Hello, handsome! You sure do sing very well tonight!" purred the first woman. "They're going to play a slow song if you don't mind dancing with me!" said the second woman. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to dance with strangers. And besides that I am taken." said Thorin. "Why would you pick some geek to be your girl friend, when you need something more exciting in your life? And trust me, you need some excitement in your life." said the second woman. "Look, woman. I told you that I am taken, and if you don't leave us be right this instant, I'm going to speak to someone about this." said Thorin, darkly.

Luckily, Mandy and Tara came out, and they saw the two women talking to Thorin. "Excuse me? Is everything alright here?" asked Mandy. "No, everything is not alright, Mandy! These ladies are making a pass at me." said Thorin. Anger clouded over Mandy's features, and she stood directly in front of the two women. "The next time I see the both of you near my husband, I will make sure you'll get thrown out!" snapped Mandy. "Oh, little miss home maker is getting jealous! You really think you're going to get us thrown out?" said the second woman sarcastically. Suddenly, Mandy threw a punch at the second woman, knocking her to the ground.

Fili and Kili tried not to laugh. Suddenly, the second woman stood back up. "Let's take this outside! NOW!" yelled the second woman.

"Mandy, we better go home before things get out of hand." said Tara. And they leave the pub to go home. "We're not going back there anymore." scowled Mandy. "Next time, we need to go to a more friendlier environment." said Thorin. "You got that right." said Mandy. When they arrived at home, they sat outside on the porch. "This is the first time a woman ever defended me. Thank you." said Thorin. Mandy chuckled. "Well, they had no business talking to you like that. Its like they were trying to take you from me. I had to step in." said Mandy. Thorin wrapped his arm around Mandy.

"I love you, Mandy!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin." said Mandy, laying her hand on his chest. Thorin begin to hum softly to himself. The tune was from the song he sung at the pub. Mandy placed her hand on the right side of Thorin's side, gently massaging it. Suddenly, Thorin stopped humming and spoke. "I didn't realize that your world is completely different than mine. And the women here are different too." said Thorin. "They're just jealous because I have a hot dwarf and they don't!" grinned Mandy. Thorin laughed. "Well they need to get over it! There's other 'hot' gentlemen out there in the world they can go after." said Thorin.

And both laughed at Thorin's remark.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next evening, Mandy took Thorin, Fili and Kili to the recording studios to work on recording their first album. It took a few hours so while they done that, Mandy went grocery shopping. When she returned, they had finished, and they went back home. Thorin, Fili and Kili helped Mandy carry in the groceries. Suddenly, Kili found a note on the dining room table. "Mandy! We got a letter! But we don't know who its from!" said Kili, handing over the paper to Mandy. Mandy opened the letter to read it:

_**Dear Mandy and Tara,**_

_**How are things in your world? Things are doing okay here,**_

_**As a wizard, I'm always staying busy. Bilbo is doing good, but**_

_**He's been battling some issues of his own, when he first arrived in**_

_**The Shire. The Hobbits assumed that Bilbo had died, and they sold**_

_**His house, his possessions and everything! I'm sending this, because we**_

_**Need your help in getting his home back. I will show up later to help **_

_**You go and help Bilbo.**_

_**Sincerely, Gandalf The Grey.**_

Mandy read the letter aloud. "What? So I take it that you have to go back to Middle Earth?!" snapped Thorin. "I'm afraid so, Thorin. But Thorin, Bilbo needs help. He lost his home, and his possessions because his fellow hobbits assumed he was dead, and now his relatives the Sackville Baggins are wanting to go after his gold." said Mandy. This made Thorin really angry. He offered his share of the treasure to Bilbo, and this really angered Thorin at the thought of the relatives wanting to take it from Bilbo. "We're going with you, Mandy. That treasure I gave to Bilbo, and it angers me that his own people would do this to him." said Thorin.

"When is Gandalf going to arrive?" asked Fili. "He didn't say in the letter. He'll probably show up when he feels like it." said Mandy. Thorin laughed. "You nailed that on the nose." said Thorin. Later that evening after supper, Thorin and Mandy watched TV, while Fili and Kili sat on the couch playing the pocket video games that Mandy had bought them. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. "It must be him." said Mandy. When Mandy answered the door, and it was most definitely Gandalf. "Ah, you don't mind if I come in?" said Gandalf. "Come on in, Gandalf!" said Mandy.

When Gandalf entered, he noticed Thorin, Fili and Kili in the apartment and it took the wizard by surprise. "Thorin?! Fili?! Kili?! How can this be?!" exclaimed the wizard. Thorin smiled.

"Hello, my old friend!" said Thorin. "Would some one mind explaining what's going on here?" said Gandalf. And Thorin explained to the wizard of why Thorin, Fili and Kili are there. "Ah, I see. So Mahal sent you here instead of going into the after life. I understand that now." said Gandalf. "People are going to be surprised once they see us. I am wanting to go with Mandy to help Bilbo with his home situation." said Thorin. Gandalf laughed. "Bilbo is going to be shocked when he sees you, Fili and Kili!" said the wizard. "He's going to faint." laughed Fili. Kili grinned. "Absolutely." said Kili.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Thorin. "Tomorrow morning. So I suggest you pack tonight." said Gandalf. "Now after we help Bilbo, we have to get back. We just released a new album, Gandalf! We're becoming famous musicians!" said Thorin, grinning. "Okay, after we help Bilbo, I assure you I'll bring all of you back! Sounds like a plan?" said Gandalf. "Sounds like a plan!" said Mandy and Thorin together. So that night, everyone packed their belongings, and went to bed. The next morning, they followed Gandalf to Central park. "When the storm arrives is when we'll arrive in the Shire." said Gandalf. Luckily, the storm clouds approached, and it started to rain.

Then there came lightening and thunder and a heavy gust of wind, and a flash of bright light surrounded them. When the light disappeared quickly as it came, they noticed the rain stopped.

And the sun came out. And they also realized they are now in the Shire. "Follow me!" said Gandalf. And they followed Gandalf to the Green Dragon Inn, where Bilbo had been staying temporarily. They met up with Bilbo in the common area of the Inn. When Bilbo noticed Thorin, Fili and Kili with them, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "T-T-T Thorin?! Fili?! Kili?! How! H-h-how can this be?!" stammered Bilbo, and he started to sway, appearing as if he was about to faint. "We'll explain later, Bilbo." said Thorin smiling, placing his hand on the Hobbit's shoulder.

Bilbo grinned. "They've been staying with me, Bilbo. But we catch up on that later. In the mean time, we need to help you get your home back." said Mandy. "So tell me what's going on?" said Thorin, sternly. Bilbo explained the situation to Thorin and the others. "That is horrible! Why would they do such a thing to you?!" exclaimed Kili. "That's just how they are, Kili. They never really liked me, and I don't understand why. I'm not sure if its because of me becoming friends of outsiders, or what." said Bilbo. "That's probably it." said Thorin, grumpily. Thorin wanted to meet the Sackville's badly so he could tell them off.

Suddenly, Lobelia enters the Inn. "OH NO!" cried out Bilbo, hiding under the table. "What, Bilbo?" snapped Mandy. "Lobelia!" cried out the Hobbit. "Oh really?" said Thorin.

Thorin stood up and approached the Hobbit woman. "Thorin, don't make a scene please!" called out Mandy. Its bad enough she herself made a scene at Kelly's pub. Thorin walked over to the Hobbit woman. "Who in the hell are you?" snapped Lobelia. "I am a friend of a certain relative of yours. And I've been told some things you've been doing that I'm not very happy with." said Thorin sternly. "This doesn't concern you dwarf! You better leave or else!" begin Lobelia. "Oh else what? Have a sheriff over here to arrest me?" said Thorin sarcastically. "You know that can be done!" snapped Lobelia.

"I am giving you a warning, Miss Lobelia. You leave Master Baggins alone! Understood?" said Thorin icily. "Who died and left you king of the mountain?!" Lobelia blurted out. _Now she is spouting insults, that little wretch! _Thorin thought angrily. "You listen here, you little wretch! I have just had it with your insults! Just so you know, I am of Royal Blood, and if you talk to me like that again, you will be regretting those words!" shouted Thorin. "Fine! I'll leave him alone then! And he will get his home back, but its going to cost him." said Lobelia. Thorin handed Lobelia, four bags of gold. "Will that work?" said Thorin. Lobelia nodded. "You have a few days to move, Miss Lobelia." said Thorin, and he walked away.

Thorin sat down. "I brought your home back with my money." said Thorin.

"Thorin, really-you didn't have to!" begin Bilbo. "Bilbo, you are my friend. I refuse to see my friend go homeless. Besides that I owe you, Bilbo! After all what you've done for me." said Thorin, smiling. "Thank you, Thorin!" said Bilbo. "You're welcome, Bilbo!" said Thorin, and they hugged. "Awe!" chanted Mandy, Fili and Kili together. Mandy gave Bilbo and update on what Thorin, Fili and Kili had been doing back home. "Wow! You guys started a band?! Now that sounds exciting!" said Bilbo. But Thorin remained very silent, sadness clouding over his features. "Thorin, what's wrong?" asked Mandy.

"I don't know, Mandy. Since we came back here, now I'm getting homesick!" said Thorin. "Are you trying to say that you don't want to go back to New York?" said Mandy. Thorin nodded. "But Thorin, according to your people you are dead! If you want to go home now, are you going to just show up there?" said Mandy. "With tact!" Thorin replied. "Uncle Thorin's right. And we didn't forget that rough time we had at Kelly's Pub. Our place is here, Mandy." said Fili. Mandy bowed her head. "You are right-and I'm going to stay too." said Mandy. "But what of Tara? What about her?" asked Kili. "I will go get Tara." said Gandalf.

"In the meantime, you can stay with me a few days so you can rest and decide when you'll return to Erebor. You know your cousin Dain is King Under the Mountain." said Bilbo.

"I know that, Bilbo!" smiled Thorin. Three days later, they got settled in Bilbo's home, and Bilbo feeling happy and satisfied of having his home back. That same day, Bilbo received a letter in the mail. It was from Balin! Balin is planning to visit him that day. Right now Balin is staying in Rivendell over night, and he would arrive the following morning. "Who's the letter from, Bilbo?" asked Fili. "Its from Balin. He wrote to tell me he's visiting me. He will be here by tomorrow!" said Bilbo. "BALIN!" cried out Thorin, Fili and Kili together. "Yes, Balin! And I do hope you three prepared the explanation for the dwarf. He'll be very shocked to see you three here!" said Bilbo, grinning.

Mandy smiled. "I can imagine." said Mandy. Mandy helped Bilbo clean the house, getting it ready for his visitor. Thorin felt a little nervous of seeing Balin again. He had not seen Balin since before the Battle of the Five Armies, and his banishment of him. Thorin felt bad banishing his own, but he knew at the time, he wasn't well at all. "I'm a little nervous. I don't know what to say to him." said Thorin. "Its going to be okay, Thorin!" said Mandy, placing her hand on Thorin's shoulder. Later, they gathered in the parlor room. Thorin noticed something familiar sitting by the fire place. "MY HARP!" cried out Thorin with excitement.

"You left it behind remember? Before we left on the quest, you left it here." said Bilbo.

Thorin smiled. "Bless you Bilbo for saving it for me!" said Thorin. "Play us something, Thorin! I really enjoyed it when you sing and play the harp!" said Bilbo. Thorin grinned, and he went over to his harp, picking it up. Thorin sat down, placing the harp on his lap and he begin to play. His strong hands danced across the silver strings, and beautiful music cascaded from the instrument. And then, Thorin begin to sing, his deep velvety baritone voice rose above the music:

_**Home is where my heart is**_

_**My home that I know is true**_

_**Erebor is my home**_

_**And someday, I will be there**_

_**Erebor, O Erebor**_

_**Let me see you a-gain!**_

_**Erebor, O Erebor!  
You will be waiting there**_

When Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, he ended his song. Mandy wiped a tear from her eye. It was one of the most beautiful songs she heard from him yet.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

That same night, Thorin and Mandy laid together in the guest bedroom. Thorin took Mandy into his arms, while Mandy laid her head on Thorin's chest. "The song you sang tonight is very beautiful, Thorin." said Mandy. "I'm just singing how I felt." smiled Thorin, as he ran his fingers through Mandy's hair. "I'm sure you'll be okay when Balin arrives, Thorin. He'll be very delighted to see you." said Mandy. "And shocked." grinned Thorin. As Mandy drifted off into sleep, Thorin hummed a soft tune to himself.

The next morning, Bilbo made breakfast, as they awaited for Balin's arrival. "Balin is coming! Balin is coming!" sang Kili dancing around the room. "Wow, Kili is sure excited!" laughed Mandy. "Of course he's excited. He hadn't seen Balin in a long time!" smiled Fili. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "He's here now!" said Bilbo, and he went to answer the door. And it was Balin. "Come on in, Master Balin! Its so good to see you!" beamed Bilbo, and he hugged Balin. Balin looked very different. He was now dressed in formal clothing, and his beard is much longer than Bilbo had last seen Balin.

"Do you have company already?" asked Balin, noticing a glimpse of Mandy's hair.

Bilbo smiled. "I have a surprise for you, Balin!" said Bilbo. "A surprise? For me?" said Balin, with a confused expression on his face. As they entered the dining room, Balin stood in shock and surprise when he noticed Thorin, Fili and Kili standing and smiling at him. "THORIN! FILI! KILI!" exclaimed the dwarf, his face turning white as his heard. "Hello, my old friend and dearest companion!" said Thorin, kindly. "I-I don't understand! We buried you! All three of you! But how-how can this happen?!" stammered Balin. "We'll explain over breakfast, Balin! Come, join us!" said Thorin, gently.

And Balin slowly sat down in between Thorin and Kili. Thorin explained to Balin his story. "And we've been staying with Mandy in New York City. But now since we came back to help Bilbo get his home back, my feelings of returning home is growing much stronger." said Thorin, sadly. "Thorin, are you sure you should be returning to Erebor? It is going to shock a lot of people. Especially your cousin, who is King now." said Balin. "Balin, I missed you, and Dwalin, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, and Gloin and Dori. I missed arguing with all of you!" laughed Thorin. Even Balin chuckled.

"And what of Mandy?" asked Balin. "She'll be coming with me." said Thorin. Balin smiled. "Are you two married yet?" asked Balin. The question took Thorin and Mandy by surprise.

"Not Yet!" said Thorin. "Why aren't you married yet? I can imagine the both of you would be married by now." said Balin. "We've been busy here of late, Balin. But I'm hoping someday that time would come." said Mandy, smiling and she nudged Thorin playfully. "Someday when the time is right, I'll ask her." smiled Thorin. "We'll none of us here isn't getting any younger!" joked Fili. Everyone laughed. Thorin smirked. "You guys stop!" said Thorin, his face turning slightly red. "Are you sure you are wanting to go back home?" said Balin. "Yes, I'm very sure." said Thorin.

Later that night, they made plans of leaving to Erebor, with Mandy going with them. Balin also gave Thorin the latest news of the goings on in Erebor, and the peace treaty with the Elves and Men. "Thranduil-He tried to save me, but he couldn't.." Thorin begin sadly. He barely remembered when the battle ended, and before Thorin's passing, that Thranduil and his son Legolas came in and helped him, alongside with Beorn. "Tauriel and Legolas are getting married too. A big wedding is going to be held in Lord Thranduil's home." said Balin. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm really happy for her." said Kili. Kili's mind turned to Tara.

_You stupid wizard, hurry up and bring Tara here already before I leave to Erebor, _Kili thought. It was later that night, after everyone went to bed that Gandalf had arrived with Tara.

Luckily, Mandy and Thorin, alongside with Kili are still awake. "Ha! Well its about bloody time you made it!" exclaimed Kili. "Mandy, a word with you please? Alone?" said Tara, firmly, grabbing her friend's arm. "What's wrong, Tara? Why are you angry?" said Mandy. Once they were in a private room, Tara smacked Mandy's arm. "Ouch!" yelled out Mandy. "Why didn't you tell me this before we was coming back to Middle Earth? And what's this I hear that you and Thorin are not wanting to come back?!" snapped Tara. "Tara, Thorin began to feel homesick once we arrived in the Shire to help Bilbo." said Mandy.

Tara begin to pace back and forth. "Mandy, Thorin, Fili and Kili signed a record deal! They cannot back out of it! They are going to lose the only chance to become famous rock singers." said Tara. "Tara, Thorin told me all that isn't him. He loves music dearly, but he enjoys playing for leisure and not for the money. He told me this himself the other night on our second stay here." said Mandy. "So you're saying Thorin is going to throw away his chances of becoming a famous musician!" said Tara. "Tara, his home, his roots are here in Middle Earth, not in New York. You have to understand that!" said Mandy.

"Well what of me and Kili?" said Tara. "You can come and live with us, so you can be with Kili. Even Kili suggested that!" said Mandy. "Really?" said Tara. Mandy smiled. "Really!" said Mandy.

Tara grinned. "Well in that case, I'm with you Tara! We'll go to Erebor with Thorin, Fili and Kili!" said Tara. "And Balin. Balin's here too!" said Mandy. "Mister Balin! Oh do tell me how did he react when he saw them? I have to have the juicy details, Mandy!" said Tara, with excitement. Thorin laughed. "He about fainted! And that's exactly how Bilbo reacted too!" said Thorin, with a chuckle. Tara laughed. "I bet!" said Tara. Kili approached Tara, and pulling her close to him. "I'm so glad you're here, my dearest Tara." whispered Kili, planting a kiss on her lips. "Okay you two! Get a room!" joked Mandy.

"Hey!" said Tara and Kili together. "And that's payback for you saying the same to me and Thorin!" said Mandy. Thorin laughed. "Paybacks are hell aren't they?" joked Thorin. "Alright, you two! We get it!" said Kili. After two nights of packing, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Tara and Mandy bid their farewells to Bilbo, and they set out to Erebor. "Dwalin is going to pass out when he sees you. You know that don't you?" said Balin, as they rode. "Its not only Dwalin, but everyone else too for that matter." said Thorin. "I can't wait to see the look on Elrond's face, when he sees you!" chuckled Mandy. Thorin grinned. "And the thought of seeing elf going into a coronary is going t be hilarious!" laughed Thorin.

"Thorin!" said Balin. After several days of riding, they arrive in Rivendell.

And the first one to greet them was Lindir. The elf's eyes flew wide open when he saw Thorin, Fili and Kili with Balin. "Thorin, Fili, Kili?! How can this be?! You three died in battle!" exclaimed Lindir. "We'll explain over dinner. Where's Elrond?" asked Thorin. "I'm right here, Master Thorin!" said Elrond, approaching them. "You do have a bit of explaining on why you are here, Thorin. You have died in battle, and we buried you! But come, we'll discuss this over supper!" said the elf lord, and they followed Elrond into the dining hall of the palace. As they ate, Thorin explained of why they have returned.

"Oh, I see! Instead of going where you need to go, Mahal sent you to New York instead!" said Elrond. "Elrond, I requested it to Mahal of giving us a second chance at life. The thought of not being around my beloved Mandy pains me, and to see Mandy upset is too difficult for me to bear." said Thorin. The elf lord smiled. "You done this out of love, did you?" said Elrond. Thorin nodded. "That is the most beautiful reason why you would do that. You have indeed a noble heart, Thorin Oakenshield. So where you heading by the way?" said Elrond. "Back home to Erebor. But I have a feeling that our presence might cause an uproar." said Thorin.

Elrond nodded in agreement. "I'm afraid that may be true, Thorin. If you three show up in Erebor, it will cause an uproar, but its not for sure for the good or the bad." said Elrond.

They sat in silence for a while. "But don't you worry! Things will work out for the better once you arrive, and things fall into place. Who knows? Dain may give you the title as King." said Elrond. "If he does attempt to hand me the title as king, I will turn it down. During my brief time in the after life, Mahal has spoken to me of my past wrongs, and I've learned a lot from the wrongs, including the gold sickness I fell under. And he also helped me learn to love again, that's why I returned to New York to be with Mandy!" said Thorin. Elrond smiled. "I am glad that you have returned, Thorin. Did you see Bilbo?" asked the elf lord.

Thorin smiled. "Yes, and that's why we came back here in the first place. Bilbo needed our help to get his home back. Bilbo told me some of his kinfolk sold his home and all his belongings once he returned from the journey." said Thorin. "That is horrible what his kin folk is doing to him. Which is why later down the road, I have mentioned to him that he's more than welcome to live here in Rivendell!" said Elrond. "He's mentioned that to me a few times of considering of moving here." said Mandy. Later that night, Thorin was in a musical mood, but he didn't have a harp to use. "Excuse me, Lindir! You wouldn't mind if I borrowed your harp, would you?" asked Thorin.

Lindir grinned. "I don't mind at all!" said Lindir, and he handed his harp to Thorin. Thorin took the harp, and placed the instrument on the lap, and begin to play on it for a little while.

Lindir stood nearby and watched in amazement and awe. He had never seen a dwarf play upon the harp so exceptionally well, and with such great skill. _Wow, he plays much better than most of us elves, _Lindir thought, grinning. Mandy also sat near, and she watched him. She loved listening to Thorin playing the harp. The music attracted the attention of all the elves that strolled nearby and they stopped what they were doing to watch Thorin. Lord Elrond, who was also nearby, he stopped and watched Thorin. _I never knew the son of Thrain could play the harp. He is a very talented dwarf! _Elrond thought smiling.

When Thorin finished playing, there was a loud and long applause coming from the elves, Elrond and Lindir. "You play very well, son of Thrain! I never knew you can play such a beautiful instrument that is known to be well played by elves!" said Elrond, smiling. Thorin grinned. "My mother played the harp, and she taught me the instrument before she passed on. It was after her passing, I promised I would continue playing, because it is a gift given to the dwarves. Most dwarves play more than one musical instrument." said Thorin.

Mandy approaches Thorin. "You play well as always, my love!" whispered Mandy. "Are you ready to retire for the night, my dearest Mandy?" said Thorin. "I'm more than ready!" said Mandy, taking Thorin's hand, and they went to their guest room.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next morning, Thorin, Balin and friends leave Rivendell to continue their journey to Erebor. "Did you sleep well last night, lad?" asked Balin. Thorin smiled. "The best sleep I ever had." Thorin replied. "I was worried of you for a little bit, but when I heard you playing the harp last night, I felt relieved." said Balin smiling. "Don't worry, Balin! I'll be fine." said Thorin. "Oh, do we have to go through the Mountain Pass, Thorin?" asked Mandy. "We have no choice but too, Mandy." said Thorin. "You must remember, our enemy is dead now. We won't run into any trouble!" said Balin.

And Balin was right, amazingly enough no trouble came as they went through the Mountain pass, and they arrived on the other end, and they realized they are not far from Beorn's home. "We're going to spend the night at Beorn's!" said Thorin. "I can't wait to see the look of the bear man's face when he sees us!" laughed Fili. "I'm afraid he's going to sit on me!" grumbled Thorin. "You really think that Beorn would be that crazy enough to sit on you?" said Mandy. Thorin shrugged. "Thorin, Beorn isn't going to sit on you! He'll be shocked to see you, but he won't sit on you!" said Balin.

Two days later, they arrived at Beorn's house. When Beorn noticed Thorin, Fili and Kili with Balin, Mandy and Tara, his eye's flew wide open in shock. "How can this be?! Am I looking at ghosts here?!" exclaimed the Shape shifter. "No, we're not ghosts Beorn! We are most definitely real! If you don't mind allow us to enter, we can explain over supper!" said Thorin, casually. Beorn allowed them to enter, and they had supper. Thorin told Beorn his story. Thorin felt like a broken record telling the same story to everybody. "Thorin, lad, you'll be explaining this same story to Thranduil, Bard, and our people. There's no use griping now!" whispered Balin. Thorin sighed.

"So you guys tried to start a band?" asked Beorn. Kili nodded. "Yeah! The recording agent guy said we made beautiful music and loved out songs, but we gave it up though. Our place isn't in New York. Our place is here in Middle Earth." said Kili. Thorin nodded. The room became silent, until Kili grinned and lifted up from his seat, a small noise came from him. "KILI!" exclaimed Tara, quickly standing up and holding her nose. "Please tell me he didn't do what I think he just did!" said Mandy. Kili and Fili burst into laughter, even Beorn roared with laughter. "Yes, I farted. Is it a crime?" said Kili. Thorin rolled his eyes, and Balin shook his head with a chuckle.

"Uncle Thorin would beat us in a farting contest. We used to have those all the time!" said Fili. "Fili, don't!" began Thorin. "Come on, Uncle Thorin! We should do that again!" said Kili. Thorin's face turned red. "Fili, Kili! You're embarrassing him!" lectured Tara. "I'm not getting involved in some childish antics. You two can have your fun! I can sit and watch!" said Thorin. "If they keep this up, I may have to bring in some of my potpourri to make the place smell better!" grumbled Beorn. "Boys, I think you need to stop. You don't want to get out of control!" said Balin. "Or crap in your pants!" laughed Tara. Kili gave Tara a glare. "You really think that's going to happen?" said Kili, crossing his arms. "If keep that up, you will!" smiled Tara.

Later that night, they sat around the fire. Thorin hummed softly to himself, as Mandy laid her head upon Thorin's shoulder. "What are you thinking about, Thorin?" asked Mandy. "Thinking of stepping into the doors of Erebor, and everyone greeting me and asking me so many questions!" said Thorin, calmly. "Trust me, they'll most likely ask you a lot of questions." said Mandy, grinning. "Especially Dain. I have a feeling he's going to give me a lecture I wouldn't forget." said Thorin. "Well, if he gives you a lecture, just listen! Sometimes I wonder if there's a little child inside you, Thorin!" said Mandy.

Thorin laughed. "Are you saying I'm a big kid?" said Thorin. "Yes." said Mandy.

"Well, if I'm a big kid, what's that make Fili and Kili? Did you see the way those two behaved tonight? Farting constantly! They done that when they were younger. My sister hated it when they done that. I remember every time Fili and Kili would start their farting contest, she would make them sit outside until they were done!" said Thorin. Mandy burst into laughter. "I can imagine!" said Mandy. Thorin placed his arm around her shoulder. "I strongly believe that things will work out once we arrive in Erebor." said Thorin softly. "Me too!" said Mandy, as she laid her head gently upon Thorin's chest.

The next morning, they continued to make their journey to Erebor. Once they arrived at the entrance to Mirkwood Forest, they looked upon the trees. _Prepare for the shock of your life time, tree shagger! _Thorin thought with a grin. "Oh, Thranduil is going to be such a shock, he wouldn't know what to do." said Mandy. "I can't wait to see the look on his face. It's going to be a riot." said Thorin. "Me too!" piped in Fili. And they entered the forest. After walking for some time, they drew near the palace. Ahead of them, stood two elf guards, which they recognized easily. It was Legolas and Tauriel. When they saw Thorin, Fili and Kili, they dropped their weapons.

"Master Thorin! Master Fili, and Kili! How? What? I don't get it! You guys fell!" stammered the Elf Prince.

"We'll explain along the way, Legolas. We like to have a visit with your father." said Thorin, smiling. "Oh, father is going to be so shocked to see this." said Legolas. Tauriel hardly had spoken since she see them, and Kili only said hi, and that was all that was said between the two. When they arrived, they stood in front of the Elf King, whom almost fell from his throne when he saw Thorin, Fili and Kili. "Am I seeing spirits in my realm? Is this a dream?" began Thranduil. Thorin spoken up, and told the Elf King his story. "So Mahal has granted you a second life! Is there a reason why?" said Thranduil.

"For the love of this woman here, my lord. She means everything to me, she is my jewel! She means more to me than all the gold and silver in Erebor." said Thorin. Thranduil smiled. "Mahal must've given you quite a talk! What else did he spoken to you about?" said The Elf King. "I have learned from my past wrongs, and I made such poor choices, and those choices led into disaster. But I've learned my lesson from some of them, especially after falling into the gold sickness. The gold sickness caused Mandy to miscarriage. And losing an unborn child, is more difficult than anything I can imagine. And as for our relationship, Thranduil. I am willing to become friends for you, and let everything to stay in the past." said Thorin.

The Elf King grinned.

"This is exactly what I hoped to hear from you, Thorin! You have my forgiveness, and you have my friendship. There is already peace between dwarves, elves and men!" said Thranduil. Thorin grinned. "You shall rest tonight here in my palace! And baths will be made up for each of you!" said the Elf King. "Hey! Can me and Kili share one?" spoken up Tara. The Elf King looked at Tara. "If you are unwed, I'm afraid that isn't possible, but if you and the dwarf prince here want to share a bath, its okay!" said the Elf King, trying not to laugh at Tara's statement. "As long as they don't do what I wouldn't do!" whispered Thranduil to Thorin and Balin, and the three of them laughed.

"I assure you, I'll keep the children in line!" smiled Mandy. Later, Mandy and Thorin retreated to their room. Mandy took her bath first, and Thorin tried his best of not to peek into the bathroom to watch Mandy. But finally, the dwarf couldn't resist anymore, and he stepped into the bathroom. "Thorin Oakenshield! Do you mind? I'm almost done! Can't you be patient?" said Mandy. "Not patient enough!" purred Thorin, and he took off his clothes, climbing into the water with Mandy, sitting behind her. "I have to admit, this is rather nice!" said Mandy softly, as Thorin wrapped his arms and legs around her.

Thorin begin to hum softly as he washed Mandy's back gently.

Mandy could feel Thorin's massive broad chest pressing on her, and she enjoyed the fact of feeling his nice chest. After the two of them bathed, they climbed out and dried off and sat on the bed naked. "This is the first time, I actually spent the night in the Elf King's home without being locked up in a cell. Its rather nice. And an nice hot bath made everything better." whispered Thorin, as he held Mandy in his arms in the bed. Mandy drifted off into a deep slumber, as Thorin held her, and he too went to sleep. The next morning, they bid their good byes to the Elf King, thanking him for his hospitality, and they made their way to Lake Town.

When they arrived in Lake Town, there was so much uproar when Thorin arrived, and it was the excitement type of uproar. "Thorin Oakenshield has returned!" called out a towns person. After leaving Lake Town, they made their way into Dale, now in full bloom, and there they met up with Bard. Bard's eyes opened in surprise and shock seeing Thorin, Fili and Kili standing directly in front of them. And once again, Thorin told his story to Bard. Bard smiled upon the dwarves. "Love is a beautiful thing, Master Thorin. And the most beautiful reason why you are given the second chance!" said Bard, and he allowed Thorin and the others to stay at his place for the night.

Bard given Thorin the latest news on Erebor, Dale and Lake Town, and the trade reports, and the coronation of the King Under the Mountain to Dain.

Bard also told Thorin of the Master leaving Lake Town with all the money and gold that was given to him, and fell to an untimely fate and was never seen or heard from him again. "Well, his pride was his downfall! Gandalf once told me that." said Thorin, sadly. Thorin felt shocked to hear of the Master's fate, but wasn't quite surprised that the sickness hit the Master as well. Mandy then told Bard of Thorin, Fili and Kili's attempts of starting a music career. Bard roared with laughter when he heard this. "Well, dwarves are very good musicians, so I've been told! And I only heard you sing once, Thorin! And I would love for you and your nephews to sing a few songs for me again!" said Bard.

Thorin smiled. "I will be honored to do so, Bard!" said Thorin. "Hey! Can we go practice some archery afterwards? Because man, you are really good with the bow! I want to learn his techniques!" said Kili. Bard laughed. "Of course, Master Kili!" said Bard. There wasn't however no harp to be found, so instead Bard handed over a lute to Thorin, and Thorin took the lute, and he begin to strum the instrument gently. In a beautiful velvety baritone, Thorin began to sing as he played, as Bard and the others sat and listened. Mandy felt her heart racing again. She always loved it when Thorin sang, and his blue eyes sparkled in the fire light of the room.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

When Thorin strum the final chord on the lute, he ended his song. Bard smiled. "Your voice is calming and beautiful Thorin. You really have indeed changed since I lost saw you!" said the archer. "My talk with Mahal has helped me change my ways. He also taught me how to love, and be loved. And his words struck me instantly, Bard. He also told me fighting the gold sickness was my biggest challenge, and it was the most difficult fight, more difficult than the Battle of Five Armies." said Thorin "And have you made amends with Thranduil?" asked Bard. "Yes, we talked while we stopped there for a night. And he is pleased with the new and improved Thorin Oakenshield!" chuckled Thorin.

Bard laughed. "Your cousin is going to really be shocked when he sees you." said Bard. "You're telling me. I worry he's probably going to give me a four and a half hour lecture!" said Thorin. "No, I believe he will be delighted to see you, as well as the rest of your companions!" said Bard After spending some time practicing archery with Bard, Kili and Fili went to bed early as well as Balin, Tara, Mandy and Thorin. They planned to leave to the Mountain early the next morning. The next day, they woke early and ate breakfast. They said their goodbyes to Bard, and they leave to the Lonely Mountain.

They made their way to the Front gate, where they see two dwarven guards standing in front. One of the dwarves Thorin instantly recognized. It was Dwalin! "Okay, here's how we do this. You all wait here! I don't want to ruin the surprise for Dwalin! I'll go and speak to Dwalin first." said Balin, and he walked towards his brother. "Hey, Balin! I see yer made it back!" chirped Dwalin. "Yes, and I have brought some very familiar friends!" grinned Balin. "Friends? Who are they?" said Dwalin. "The ones you knew for many years, Master Dwalin! So don't act so clueless, you big galoot!" said a familiar deep voice. Thorin approached Dwalin.

And the look on the son of Fundin's features was quite priceless. His eyes grew very big, and his face turned completely white. "T-T-Thorin! How can this be? Balin! Our home is haunted!" cried out Dwalin. Balin burst into laughter. "Dwalin, our home isn't haunted! They are really here!" said Balin. "They? You mean there's more?" gasped Dwalin. "Hello, Mister Dwalin! Long time no see!" beamed Kili, running towards Balin's brother, patting him on the shoulder. "Balin, how much zul have I drunk last night? Because I think I'm hallucinating!" said Dwalin.

"You are not hallucinating, Dwalin. It is really us standing in front of you! Mandy and Tara is also here with us." said Thorin. Balin told Dwalin Thorin's story, and Thorin's talk with Mahal. "Well that explains a hell of a lot! He's sent you to New York to be with Mandy!" said Dwalin.

"And what made us come back was that Bilbo needed our help. When he returned home after the Battle of Five Armies, his kinfolk sold his home and a lot of his personal belongings, so Gandalf helped us come back, and we helped him get his home and belongings back." said Thorin. "They didn't take the treasure that was given to him, did they? Because if they did, I will personally see whoever is responsible of taking…" begin Dwalin. "Dwalin, we got that cleared already! In fact, I made sure of that myself!" grinned Thorin. "Your cousin Dain is going to be so shocked when he sees you. We'll devise a plan to surprise him!" said Dwalin.

"Good idea. That way, he wouldn't realize what is coming!" said Fili. And they devised a plan. Dwalin would allow Mandy, Balin and Tara to go into the Hall first before allowing Thorin, Fili and Kili inside. Balin led Mandy and Tara into the Throne Room, where they met with Dain, King Under The Mountain. Dain already took a liking to Tara and Mandy. "And we got a big huge surprise for you, Dain! And since its your birthday, this surprise will be even more special!" said Balin, and Balin signaled to Dwalin to allow Thorin, Fili and Kili to enter the Throne Room.

No sooner as the Durin's enter the Hall, Dain stood up, and nearly fell, he was such in shock when he saw Thorin, Fili and Kili. But once they shock passed over him, he crossed his arms. "Wouldn't you mind explaining what's going on here, dear cousin?" said Dain, sternly.

Thorin smiled. And he told Dain his story. The story moved right through his cousin. "Thorin, that is amazing! I honestly don't know what to say or do! But all I can really say is, welcome home!" smiled the dwarf king brightly, and he hugged Thorin. "Come all of you! Lunch is about to be served! Please join me! I will also have rooms ready for all of you! And you Thorin, your room is ready, no one has touched it." said Dain. "Good, because that is where Mandy and I will be resting!" said Thorin. As they ate lunch, Dain and Thorin talked for quite a bit, Dain giving Thorin all the details of the kingdom, and the peace treaty with the elves and dwarves.

Then Thorin told Dain his recent visit with Thranduil went very well. "I'm glad the both of you patched things up. I thought you two would hate each other for eternity!" joked Dain. "Dain, you can't just spend your entire life hating somebody! It isn't good for your physical and mental health!" said Thorin. _Great heaven's above, I'm starting to talk like my sister, _Thorin thought. Then another topic had been brought up, and a very important one at that too. "Thorin, since you have indeed returned, I was wondering if you want to, if taking my place as King? After all you are the rightful and direct heir to the Throne." said Dain.

"I-I really don't know, Dain! I-!" stammered Thorin. Mandy nudged Thorin in the side. "You're not going to turn that down are you?!" hissed Mandy.

"I need some time to think this over, Dain! We just came home today, and our minds and bodies are weary from the travel!" said Thorin. Dain smiled and nodded. "Okay! You can have some time to think things over. Let me know what you have decided." said Dain. Later that night, as Thorin and Mandy laid down in Thorin's bed chamber. Thorin had trouble sleeping. The thought of him taking over as King Under the Mountain is a big deal. "Thorin, you are the heir. You should accept Dain's offer! And here's another thing, if you and I decided to get married, I will become a Queen!" said Mandy.

Thorin smiled. "And that reminded me of the promise I made you last year! If we ever made it back to Erebor, we would get married and become King and Queen Under The Mountain!" said Thorin. And they laid there in silence. Suddenly, Thorin sat up. "I have made my decision!" said Thorin out loud to himself. "And that is?" said Mandy. "I will accept my cousin's offer! I will let him know first thing in the morning!" said Thorin. "Oh, Thorin! You worry a lot, Thorin! But guess what? Things have turned out good, like what Elrond said." said Mandy. "And now I'm home at last, with my favorite woman at my side!" grinned Thorin. "Thank heavens for that!" said Mandy, and they kissed passionately.

The End.


End file.
